Broken Hearts
by Destiny and Fate united
Summary: Ash and Misty are now faced with a greater fear; each other. Still trying to come to grips with her death, is Misty willing to forsake everyone? Has Ash changed too much? Rated M.
1. Prologue Chapter I: A lasting dream

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own anything associated with the Pokémon Franchise.

**Prologue**

**Chapter I: A Lasting Dream**

Tired, sweating and in desperate need of a shower, Ash Ketchum, the fabled hero of Pallet Town, was strolling along the pavement, his gaze unfocussed and face absent of any emotion he may have shown only minutes ago. But the boy was determined; he had another reason to be alive tonight. Moving past the crowds surging in front of him, Ash headed into the familiar gym of Cerulean, considered by many as housing the strongest and toughest Gym leader to ever grace the gym arena.

But, the girl Ash knew was anything but tough; she was his Misty. Although they had vowed to remain committed to their goals, the two could not remain out of each other's reach for long. Smiling, if only to himself, Ash headed up the steps to the gym entrance, the sun finally setting on the end of what was to be a perfect day. Crystal glass doors slid open easily as he cautiously made his way in, admiring as he did the chandelier they had put in place only a week ago. Although people may not notice it, the lilac crystals were best set off when the sun hit them in the afternoon, awakening the true beauty that lay within.

A small yellow mouse Pokémon caught his eye as he saw a figure walking past the main hall entrance. Ducking to the side, Ash watched as the orange haired girl turned back, looking for any sign of an intruder. Laughing under his breath, he watched as she left, heading down the hall way towards the gym floor. Silently, he crept along the corridor, inching his way quickly to the spare room he now occupied. With a gasp, he opened the door and slid in, hiding himself against the door as footsteps moved past his door.

Checking his room, not a thing stirred, and everything remained in place. Sighing, he placed the small jade coloured box onto the bed, tucking it safely under his pillows. Tonight would be the night; he was not going to wait anymore. A small sigh escaped his lips as his body relaxed; had she caught him, the whole surprise would have been ruined. Still, he wouldn't have minded anyway.

Smelling himself, he nearly coughed as he realised the severity of his efforts this afternoon. Well, it had been worth it. Seating himself at a desk, made of mahogany, he picked up the album he had received a year ago from Misty. From front to back, Ash moved through the pictures, his eyes taking in every detail. Misty remained as beautiful as ever throughout the photos, each time setting Ash's heart racing. How she had ever fallen for a kid like him, he would probably never know. But he was thankful she had. No one could ever replace or give him the joy she gave him each and every single day.

One photo captured all he loved about her. Placed at the back, the two trainers were holding each other as they slept, Misty's head resting comfortably on Ash's chest, as his head rested on top of hers. No one would ever think it to be worth much, but to Ash it was priceless. The beautiful trainer lay in his arms, embracing him deeply for what was only their first time. He had asked her out; stupid as it may seem, he should have tried years ago.

Smirking, Ash left the album, determined to resume once he was cleansed of the smell. Opening the door to the bathroom, his heart stopped. Glaring at him with the emerald green eyes and burning red hair he always loved was Misty. Eyes now slits, her hand slapped him strongly across the face.

"Where have you been Ash Ketchum?" her voice icy as Ash regained his senses.

"Misty? What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Blushing, Misty held her stare, daring him to insinuate a probable reason.

"I was out, I thought I told you that," racking his brains, hoping he was indeed right about his statement.

"Yes," her voice now soft and gentle, "Why did you hide from me?"

Feeling a hotness creep over him, he refrained from checking the pillow on his bed.

"I...I did not want you to smell me like this Misty," he replied, hoping she would buy it.

Looking him up and down, she smiled pulling him in close. Smelling her, Ash suddenly realised her secret smile.

"That makes two of us."

**BH**

With grins barely conceivable, Ash and Misty walked through the fair grounds, their hands intertwined delicately as the night sky filled with stars. Not all the people here were here for the reason Ash was; he was going to ask her, and if the stars above perhaps aligned for just a minute, he may receive the confirmation only his dreams could give him. A tug from his shirt caught his attention as Misty directed him towards the closest ride, one which to Ash's dread was considered to be the fastest and therefore most likely to cause him to throw up.

Although Misty grinned, deep down she knew Ash would throw up from it. He could never handle the rides, but he loved flying with his Charizard all the time. A small tightening of the hands told Misty what she already knew, so with a sigh, she pulled him towards a rest area. Sitting down, her head spinning from their last ride, she ordered two drinks, and placed herself down next to Ash.

Ash smiled as the waiter brought over the drinks, the noise of the fair making it almost impossible to hear what he was saying. Sipping the drink, Ash's stomach gave a nervous churn, knowing the moment he was awaiting was only minutes away. He could only watch her, taking in every minute detail of her features. The red tank top, covered slightly by the yellow vest she wore could only keep Ash's imagination in one place for so long. Although she wore jeans, Misty had obviously decided against wearing her good pair and instead went for the pair she often wore on her travels. Still, no matter what she wore, she was still an angel to him. He had often wondered how she had chosen him, but he was glad no matter the reason that she had.

A pinch from Misty snapped him out of his daydream as he watched the wheels go round and round behind her head. Smiling, the only smile Ash had ever loved, Misty finally broke the silence.

"You've been quite today; is something on your mind Ash? You look nervous."

Was he that easy to read? Cursing himself inwards, he smiled, trying to not let the secret escape from his soul that yearned to be freed.

"Nervous? No, why would you say that?"

She sighed, knowing him too well to not take that for an answer.

"Well, you seemed to be hiding from me a lot recently," concern dripping in every syllable.

"And not to mention you have been sneaking off lately, but not to your usual spots. What are you planning Ash?"

Breathing deeply, Ash looked into her eyes; those emerald green eyes which seemed to hold his soul playfully in their grasp. Reaching into his pocket, he felt the box firmly placed into the palm of his hand. It was now or never.

"Misty, I want to ask you something," he said.

As he was about to go down onto one knee, her cell phone rang. Misty pulled it out and looked at the caller id.

"Hang on Ash, I'll be back in a minute," kissing him on the cheek as she made her way to the toilet block. Ash froze in time; his heart was dead still as he looked at the rides. He was so close to it, he could almost taste victory. But, as only time can do, he was being made to wait longer, forcing him to control his frustration. He had planned specifically for this day, for this one moment, and to think that the phone had to go off at this one moment.

Shaking his head, Ash's eyes fell upon a brown haired girl, whose face seemed to be too familiar. Before he could respond however, the girl saw him and made her way towards him. Of all the places in the world, May was here at the fair in Cerulean city. A wry smile crept over her lips as she sat down next to him.

"Long time no see Ashy," she said, planting kisses on both his cheeks.

"What are you doing here May?"

Shocked, May seemed to grab at her heart.

"This is the first time you see me in two years, and you immediately treat me like an enemy?"

"I'm sorry," replying through gritted teeth, "But it just seems strange that you should be here of all nights."

"Well, I did come here hoping to find you, but it was by sheer luck that I have now. Ash, there is something I need to tell you; the past is opened once more, and the fate of the world now hangs in the balance," she said softly, leaning in closer to take in his aroma.

"What are you talking about May? What fate?" he asked, concern creeping in as he tried to move away.

But May was not listening. Intoxicated by his aroma, she nearly fainted, but held on as Ash seemed to back away slightly. Smiling she leant forward, her eyes closed and lips awaiting the pleasure she so desperately craved.

But nothing touched her lips.

Ash watched as she opened her eyes. Feeling hot, Ash was about to move when May pointed out something. Looking around, he had fallen for it. Her lips were held firmly on his, holding on relentlessly. Before he could push her off, a red haired girl appeared, her face white and heart seemingly shattering before his very eyes. Without a word, Misty was running, running faster than she ever dared to dream, away from the one boy, whose heart now lay in two.


	2. Prologue Chapter II: Last words

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own anything associated with the Pokémon Franchise.

**Prologue**

**Chapter II: Last Words**

Ash cursed himself as he ran after her. Leaving May behind, he raced through the bush, hoping he could find her before anything happened. He had to tell her, she had to know the truth. It was not his fault, but she would not see it that way. Flying past the people in the ground, his eyes scanned, but could not find the red haired girl he needed to see. Punching the nearest tree, small pools of blood formed on his knuckles as he made his way to the gym.

Why had she turned up, in all the places possible, why was May here? It didn't make sense to him. She knew, better than most, the love he had for Misty and Misty alone. No one else was going to receive his love. His anger boiled; May was always the problem, even before he dated Misty. She never understood, and from her actions tonight, would never understand and remain living in her dream world; he did not love her.

A breeze, so cold and so fierce seemed to pierce his heart as he walked along the pavement, which only a few hours ago had promised so much. Sadness crept over him as he walked along, ignoring all stares and smiles, a sad constant reminder of his status. Darkness crept over the path, almost hiding the goal of his desires from him.

He had to explain to her, he had to. He was not going to give up, no matter what. The lights from the gym glowed brightly as he made his way up the steps. Still inside, Ash walked in and darted for his room, knowing if Misty was here, she would only talk when ready. A steady and uneasy sleep dawned on him as he lay on the bed, his eyes bloodshot as he rolled over. He could only hope and pray that Misty would believe him.

**BH**

Aware of his entry, Misty sat on her bed, watching the stars shine brightly in the night sky. She could not believe it and would not believe it. Ash has always been there for her; he had always loved her. So why was he kissing that brown haired bitch, who only ever made her life worse? Ash knew about her feelings concerning May in their lives, but to kiss her in front of her? It was too much for Misty to take.

Perhaps tomorrow, it was time for change...

**BH**

Ash awoke his eyes sore and body limp as he looked at the watch beside his bed. Although he had placed it there last night, he had checked the messages left on it. Grabbing it, he began to skim through the messages, checking in vain for any from Misty. There were a few from Brock and Gary, each telling him of their most recent discoveries, and of hints he may find useful when searching for Pokémon on his journeys. But as for messages from a hurt soul, there were none.

Throwing it away, Ash lay on the bed, awaiting Misty to come running in and hit him, or even come and hug him, telling him he had only had a bad dream. Scented cherry from his lips told him otherwise as he tried to remove it. Anger boiled in his veins; she had ruined the one chance he had to be happy in life by fulfilling her deepest desires.

Shaking himself off, he walked into the lounge room, finding no one which relieved his stress. Turning the television on, a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and jade green eyes greeted him as he sat down comfortably on the couch. Minutes passed by as the woman revealed the details of deaths and events in the Kanto region over night. However, he was not prepared for the next part of news which would strike him cold.

"_Over night, there have been reports of a fire ravaging and destroying the town of Pallet, home to legendary Professor Oak and also to Master Ash Ketchum, the fabled hero to have mastered all Pokémon. Although reports have not yet confirmed it, the building in question is indeed the famous laboratory, known -"_

Cut off, Ash raced back his room, ravaging around for the watch. Pillows, sheets and other parts of his room flew everywhere as the contents failed to reveal its location. Finally, in the corner of his room, the watch screen flickered on and off, the light telling of a message. Grabbing it, he opened and read the message.

**BH**

Yawning, Misty stretched her arms, enjoying the feeling of a good night's sleep. Although she was still cranky with Ash, she decided to try and make it up to him. Or at least hear what he had to say. Flicking on the television in her room, Misty's heart froze as she watched the pictures streaming in. The lab of Professor Oak was a ruin; its charred remains a faint echo of its former grandeur.

Before she knew it, she was racing out of her room, gaining speed as she pelted for Ash's room. If he had not seen it yet, she might be able to help condense the shock...

Bursting into the room, Misty found no one. It was too late. Not a trace of Ash remained as the draws remained open and empty, the existence of Ash finally removed. Carefully, she crept around the room, aware that she was still in her pyjamas but not caring if she could only find Ash. A small light over the desk remained lit as she walked towards it. Slightly curious, Misty stopped and saw a note, its emblem belonging to none other than Ash Ketchum. Picking up the note, she unfolded it and read:

_Dear Misty,_

_Although you may not know it, Pallet Town has just been attacked._

She paused as she watched the light pour into the room. Running to the television in the living room, she turned it on, only to hurt herself once more. The headlines blazed across the screen; Professor Oak was dead, as was Delia Ketchum. Continuing the note, Misty felt the tears slowly move down her cheeks:

_I don't know if they are hurt, but I am going to find out. I will not be coming back; there are too many questions to be answered, too many loose ends from our past which need a conclusion. Once I have found these answers I may return. I cannot guarantee your safety if I remain with you; for your sake, I hope I am right. Should you read this before watching the news, please know that I am not going to return. Do not come for me now; there is too little time to waste. I need the answers; May meeting me last night was not a coincidence. Something is wrong here._

_However, please know I will find you again. Whether it is intentional or not, I have hurt you. Please, do not ball and become bitter; move on. Keep your friends close Misty. This time, we may not be coming out of this one alive..._

_Loving you forever and a day,_

_Ash Ketchum._


	3. Chapter I: A New Reason

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and do not claim to own any of the characters or Pokémon that belong the Pokémon franchise.

**Chapter I: A New Reason**

Two years on…

Landing amongst the bush, he returned the elegant bird Pokémon and crept around to the town passage. Hidden amongst the trees, a car went past, heading for what could be home. He wasn't sure and he could not be sure. Trying to figure out where to start, he was engulfed in the light from a red car, the crimson-orange haired girl not even seeing him. As it sped past, he moved silently from the bushes and began to follow the path into town.

Sunken shadows stretched before him, his eyes dark and emotionless. A fading old sign cracked and scarred stood before him, his eyes searching it. All around him, the eyes of bugs and night creatures glistened as he walked past it. It would not matter in the slightest if they saw him; they were not what he was worried about. Fog began to descend upon him as the town finally came into view. Rather large, but not big enough to make it a major town, the houses and trees seemed to sway as one, as his eyes came upon the large ruby in-crested gym. It had been a long time since he had been here, remembering all the strange and wonderful places that the town offered to its visitors and residents.

He would have visited sooner if it weren't for the reason that plagued his every thought. Sure, he had to move on, but he could not find closure and peace in his life until that day was avenged. Heading down the hill, he came upon another sign, this one while cleaner and more recent than the previous one, was fading as was the fate it seemed of all who lived in this modern day world. 'Welcome to Cerulean' was painted in white letters on the sign as he stared out over the city, its lights fading one by one. 12:49 am. His face hidden by the black coat, he walked on. She needed to be found now, before it was too late…

**BH**

_Fuck_was all she could think as she drove along the town's streets. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, yet again. Sworn never to do that, she broke it time and time again in the vain hope of re-filling that one piece of her heart that had eluded her for so she pulled into the driveway, she sighed. That dickhead had the nerve to ask her out then stand her up. Screw him. One chance and he had stuffed it. Even if he was famous, she would not put up with it anymore. Hopping out of the car, a buzzing from her bag made her groan. Holding the phone, the number of the boy appeared on the screen. Knowing how she was going to feel, she answered.

"What is it Kevin?" she asked, trying to inflict as much anger and hurt into the question as possible.

"_Look Misty, I'm sorry. We still cool?"_

"Do you think we are? You stood me up you idiot. OF COURSE WE'RE NOT!"

"_Misty, settle down. I know how – "_

"Screw it Kevin, I am so sick of your crap. How's the girl?" she asked as she heard a girl call his name on the other end.

"_I don't know what you mean Misty,"_ he replied unconvincingly.

"Well, here's my answer; we are done," she said and hung up. The dickhead deserved it. She was not going to stand for the games he played.

Tears slowly slid down her cheek as she entered the hollow world of her gym. Nothing had been the same since…she didn't need this. She wasn't going to go through this each and every time. Not anymore; she would give him up. She had too, if not for her sanity, but for the sake of moving on. But how could you replace someone so important in your life? There was no going back, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. This time, it had to be final.

Opening the door to her room, she threw her gear onto the table, noticing that she hadn't checked the time for a while. 10:43 pm. The smallish room was covered from head to toe of her favourite water Pokémon, each one set in an attacking stance. However, her eyes came to rest on her most loved and most precious Pokémon; Togepi. The small egg like Pokémon lay beneath its sheets, sleeping peacefully as Misty walked over to it. Rubbing it gently, Togepi rolled a few times before continuing its peaceful sleep.

Smiling, Misty walked over to the window and stared out, the moon light bathing her in a bright bluish glow. It was tempting to just phone Kevin and hurl abuse at him, but she was above such things. Her sisters would finally be returning from their vacation shortly, meaning she could finally get out and be free of such idiots in her life for a while. Although, the thought had crossed her mind to search for him...no, not tonight; she needed the sleep. Taking the water from her bedside table, she swallowed all of it and lay down in hope that tomorrow would bring something more than a message of hatred or sorrow from a moron who needed to be taught a lesson…

**BH**

_Running down the steps, she heard a voice cry out in pain as she stopped in front of the brick wall. There was no way around it; she needed to go through but none of her friends could help her. Faceless strangers watched her every move as she desperately tried to jump the wall. Too high even for a__ Dragonite__ to fly over, Misty pounded the bricks. Blood began to ooze from her hands as she cried out in anger; she had to help him. Collapsing to her knees, a warm and caring hand picked her up, and held her tightly. The wall had vanished; all that now remained was a fire and that boy, his eyes melting her heart over and over. The dark hair felt soft and gentle, as he embraced her._

"_I thought you were dead," she sobbed softly._

"_No Misty, I was here; I am always here for you," he smiled._

_She smiled and kissed him. Not roughly or quickly, but gently and slowly, savoring the feel and touch she had with him. Nothing anyone did could replace this feeling, this feeling of joy, peace and…cut off, she looked around as a she stood in the centre of a white room, the eyes of seven strangers watching her every move with anticipation._

"_What do you want from me?" she cried out in terror._

"_Everything my dear," smiled the oldest man, as she shut her eyes tightly…_

_And then, she was here. No, not again. She wasn't going to watch it, not this way, not again. A fire burned brightly near her as she looked over; two men, one older and the other a young man dueled with an intensity that she had never witnessed on an area surrounded by liquid hot magma. Hollowed out, but still very dangerous, the due fought in the heart of the volcano. Each move of their Pokémon reflected on the men, as they fought blow for blow, just like their Pokémon would deliver. She gasped as the older man moved to the right, only to meet the blade of the younger man. With a shattered cry, the man fell to the ground._

_Her heart jumped as the young man ran towards her, the cave collapsing around them. Holding out her hand to him, he smiled as he jumped. The smile turned to shock as the young man fell at her side, the old man laughing as she knelt down. Whatever had happened, Ash Ketchum now lay still as the rocks tumbled around them._

"_No," she cried as the cold vacant eyes meet hers. "NO!"_

**BH**

Her eye lids flew open. As she sat up, she felt the sweat from her brow. It was the same dream every night. The same figure running at her and then…and it always finished the same too. Ever since Ash had disappeared, she hadn't slept right. And the dreams seemed to be getting worse lately. Looking at the clock, she shook her head; 12:54 am. The town was fading away fast, as was the fate of all the other towns. She stood up and sighed. Looking out the window, she could have sworn there was someone watching on the hill. Looking again, the shadow had vanished. Shaking her head, Misty lay down again, her mind replaying the dream over and over again in her head. What she wouldn't give to know how he was.

**BH**

Feeling better than before, Misty closed the gym for the first time in months. If they wanted her badge so badly, they could wait a little longer she thought as she headed down the street. She hadn't closed the gym for so long, but she was tired. Her sisters had left to pursue their dreams and not returned yet. Although she hated herself for it, she was glad they were gone; she could final use their secret stashes of money to buy the dolls her sisters had always been given but not her. A stab of longing entered as she turned the corner, remembering the contest she had been in so very long ago.

Out and about with her cares far away, the world seemed to be brighter than ever, giving her something to enjoy for the first time in months. No one had visited the gym for a week, but it did not surprise her. Ever since they had changed the system of collecting the Kanto badges, Misty was now ranked as the hardest Gym leader to beat, a title she held with one of her oldest friends from Pewter city. Sure, it was almost sad to watch as each trainer who had entered the gym in hope of beating her faded away in the intense fight, but she was going to maintain that status for as long as possible, a fact she needed to remind her sisters of once they returned.

It had not been easy, since the original leader had been Viridian Gym for the sheer intensity it produced, but since trainers had discovered the truth behind it, the system had shut down for a while, with talk about the Gym being moved to Pallet town instead. Professor Oak had supported the idea, although it was not to be done for a while, with an ex-elite four member instead taking up the post until it could be built in Pallet town. Watching the trees in the park, Misty turned the corner into the main street of town.

Normally the whole street would be buzzing on Wednesday morning, as it was usually the day everyone would come out and do their shopping; or at least come and visit the new market stalls that would open to display all kinds of Pokémon toys and foods. And usually all the cafés would be filled to the brink with people, gossiping and trying to avoid the necessary shopping or work they should be doing instead. If it was, she could have blended in and avoided everyone she knew.

Except that no one was out. She had never seen the place so deserted. Only a few people moved here and there, but overall, the whole street was deserted. For the first time in years, she walked down the street and no one came up to her, a fact she could almost enjoy except she loved when children would ask to see her Pokémon or ask for an autograph. She especially loved it when her biggest fan, who was only four years old, seemed remind her of herself when she was little. Her sheer love of water types made her Misty's soon to be protégée, once she turned ten of course. She would need someone to take care of the gym one day, and she was not going to be around forever in Cerulean too. She wanted a family and a daughter of all things. Was this too much to ask for? Walking into the nearest café, she noticed a hooded figure pass her. Pausing, she looked back. No one gave him a second look except for her. She could have sworn he had said something to her…

"Morning Misty," said a gentle voice from the counter.

"Good morning Julie. Same as usual please, I'll be over there by the window," Misty waved as she took her place at her usual spot by the window.

Ah yes, the sweet relief of relaxation. If only it was more like her adventures though. Sure, she hated the fact that the whole showering and staying clean thing flew out the door, but she missed Brock's cooking and she missed Ash. The last she had seen of him had been before…_that_. Sighing to herself, she accepted the coffee gratefully, noting that she really needed to get herself one of the new coffee machines they had been using.

Misty nearly gagged though when she saw a familiar brown haired figure walk past the window. Gary paused and looked in. Sure enough, it was her. Smiling, he raced into the café, completely ignoring the fact that he was wearing muddy boots. Embracing her, Gary smiled as Misty looked on in disbelief.

"Gary, I can't believe it. How are you?" she asked as Julie started to mop up the prints.

"I'm great Misty; I only just got into town. How have you been?"

For the next hour they talked, discussing everything from Pokémon discoveries to old tales of their past. Finally, she asked the question that had been knocking at her heart for a while now.

"Have you seen him recently?"

Gary shook his head. "Not for a while now that you mention it. Besides, Misty I need to tell you something. Our meeting here is not a chance meeting. There is something out there Misty; I know you've felt it."

Misty tried to look away but couldn't. She knew deep down exactly what he meant; she had felt it get worse. The dreams; they had to be the reason she felt it. That and she was of course one of the greatest gym leaders.

"Whether it is or not Gary, why are you here then?"

Gary nervously looked around. This was very out of character for him, even by Misty's standards.

"They want you."

"Who wants me?" she asked, now also looking around nervously.

"I don't know their official name, but you might know them as –"

The bell to the shop rung as another stranger walked in covered in black from head to toe. Gary looked at him, glaring with contempt as the stranger sat down. Misty found this odd, as he was never like this with Ash, even when they were rivals. Without a word, Gary motioned her to the door. As Misty got outside, the stranger stood up and drew a sword, large and silver. Gary smirked as he drew out his own sword.

"Misty, go," he said calmly as he blocked the assailants strike.

Blow for blow was traded as Misty began to run but froze on the spot, her eyes catching the figure of another man standing in the alley. He didn't move or make for her in anyway, but instead walked away from them. Puzzled, she was about to follow when she heard the clanging ringing in her ears. Turning around, she saw Gary disarm his opponent and hold the sword to the assailant's throat.

"Leave now, and do not return," Gary whispered darkly.

The assailant simply looked from him to Misty and glared back. Shaking his head, he began to reach for her when he stopped. The sword was firmly lodged into the man's chest, blood seeping down the chest. Misty gave a little yelp of horror as Gary removed it and walked towards her. Misty nearly fainted, but held her nerve as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from a crowd that had started to gather.

Misty tried to pull away from him, but couldn't. Taking her around the corner, Gary held her tightly as he looked into her eyes, his face cold and cruel.

"Listen to me, you are not safe. Pack some things tonight and I will meet you tomorrow morning; I will get you from the Gym at six"

Gary left, wiping the blood away as a rather large dragon came down and picked him up. Misty sank to her knees, trying to think. Tears slowly trickled down her face as she got up and headed for home. No one could explain it, but she now knew the numbness that came with watching another person die before your eyes.

**BH**

He had been careless. Of course the assailant would follow him. But why hadn't Gary avoided him anyway, taken care of him before he became a threat? Cursing the fact, he saw her look at him. Blushing, although she couldn't see it, he walked away. For a moment he thought she was following him, but turned around to see nothing. It figured. She couldn't know about him. If she did…she would never forgive him.

Sighing, he kept walking away. Somehow, he had to protect her; he had promised him that. As the sun began to set, he yawned loudly. This was going to be a long night for both of them.

**BH**

Packing clothes into her rucksack, Misty watched Togepi slowly close her eyes, trying her best to stay awake and watch Misty pack. Misty smiled as the young Pokémon tried to stop its eyes from closing. Gently, she picked Togepi up and laid her on the bed, covering her with the soft blanket she had bought from a store a long time ago. With a little yawn, the egg-like Pokémon fell asleep.

She looked away at the empty night before her. Cold, she watched as the wind slowly rustled the night trees, causing them to sway gently through the elegant moonlight. For the first time in six months, she felt awake; the kind of awakening that not only brings joys to the soul but also to the mind. She was finally going to try and get through her current life, and then move on.

But she couldn't shake the thoughts growing in her mind about the arrival of Gary. Every time he had ever been near her, Ash was always by her side. For the only the second time in her life, she had met Gary without him around. And like the first time, it wasn't for a good reason.

_Our meeting was not by chance._ What did he mean by that? There was no way fate could stab her in the back again; she had left her old life that held him in her heart for the sake of growing up and moving on. But no one ever replaced him. Feeling nauseous, Misty laid down on the bed, watching the ceiling above her change colours at will. It was the first time she had really paid attention to the ceiling in a while. The purple hue slowly faded to a deep aqua, slowly trailing her eyes to the centre where she had placed a large photo of herself and her friends.

In the photo were three people, all whom had meet by chance, or fate as he liked to call it, and journeyed for years before finally moving on. Although the two boys had gone on, she left, returning to the empty Gym left by her sisters. The smiles; she could never forget the happiness that they shared, all the time they fought and the times they stood by each other. Smirking though, she noticed she had stolen his hat and was wearing it in the same manner he normally wore it when capturing another Pokémon. Laughing to herself, she gently rocked Togepi, assuring it that she was still close by. Drifting off into sleep was going to be easy; waking from it might be harder than she thought...

The door to the gym burst open, sending an echo throughout the empty halls of the gym. Misty's breathing froze. Before she had time to register what was going on, she snatched up her bag, placing the egg Pokémon into the bag comfortably before grabbing her shoes and heading out. The door burst open in front of her, racing down the corridor to the noise. Moving silently, she grabbed one of her pokéballs. It opened, revealing a star shaped creature with a bright gem in the centre of its body.

"Staryu, water gun anyone we don't know," said the girl.

The creature made a noise that said ok. She walked ahead, keeping her eyes firmly focused on the door ahead. Gary had told her they would meet in the morning, but checking her phone, it was only three A.M. Even Gary would not get up this early. Mind racing, Misty saw ahead the only exit that was not set with an alarm. Feet pounding in her wake, she ran through the building. Her outstretched hand reached for the handle…

The wall beside her exploded. Disoriented and dazed, she was thrown hard against the wall. Her body ached. Looking around, a figure stood at the doorway. Clothed in red and black, he watched with amusement as the girl tried to move. She grabbed her bag. Trying to recall Staryu, her eyes met the scene; rubble surrounded the area as a dragon like creature stood over her. She closed her eyes as the head bent lower…

A shout erupted; she looked up. A turtle creature known as Wartortle opened its mouth as a beam of ice shot at the dragon. Hit in the chest, the dragon yelled in pain as Wartortle shot another beam at the figure at the door. Instead of flinching, he held his hand in front of himself; the ice vanishing into a cloud of smoke. She looked over to see another figure, covered in a black cloak, standing near her, their face hidden by the cloak. She turned and saw the other figure. It couldn't be him, surely…

"Don't mess with me kid, this girl is mine!" the figure yelled. She watched as the person near her simply stood still.

"Wartortle, ice beam again," came the voice.

The turtle creature obeyed, shooting the ice around the wall, creating a wall between them and the figure at the door. Before she could sigh, the dragon slammed itself into the wall. Cracks began to form as the person grabbed her hand. Together they ran along the corridor, past her room and into the Gym's arena. Empty and silent, their footsteps echoed as the door neared. The figure appeared again. The dragon flew past them, landing beside the mysterious figure.

"Misty, run to the door," the person said to her. She obeyed, running as hard as she could to the door. The dragon tried to stop her, but was forced to retreat as ice shot from the Pokémon again. Misty burst out into the fresh air, breathing deeply as she turned around to see the person running after her. A loud bang erupted as ice flew everywhere; the ice prison could not hold the Dragonite for long. Shards flew and narrowly missed Misty as she ducked for cover. The turtle Pokémon blasted ice around the door as the person called it back, finally catching up to her. Grabbing another ball from their belt, a large bird Pokémon with graceful wings and powerful claws appeared before them.

"Pidgeot, get us to safety," the person said as the ice barrier shattered. They jumped onto its back and flew off fast, Misty holding on tightly as the ground shrunk quickly. Her eyes watered as they broke through the clouds, eventually flying gently and peacefully above the clouds. The moon shone brightly as she listened. Deep breathing reached her ears as she looked behind. A large piece of ice shard was sticking into the stomach; the person was bleeding.

For a while she just held the bird, not thinking of the person who had rescued her. Not wanting to be rude, she was about to ask where they were after an hour or so of flying, when she suddenly got her answer. She cringed as they shot down into the forest, grasping the bird hard as they landed softly on the forest den. Eyes appeared around them and she knew where they were; it was the forest that scared her more than any other.


	4. Chapter II: Viridian Forest

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and do not claim to own any of the characters or Pokémon that belong the Pokémon franchise.

**Chapter II: Viridian Forest**

The person collapsed onto the ground as Pidgeot landed gracefully into the open area, its majestic wings folding as the bird scanned the area. Misty jumped, landing softly next to the wounded stranger. Looking around, the eyes of bugs scared her, but she couldn't care. Moving the hand of the stranger aside, a blood stained patch revealed itself. Her eyes widened. The ice was gone, but leaking continued slowly but efficiently, the dripping beginning to stain the grass around him.

Pulling her backpack off, she flung her hand into her bag. Fumbling around, her hands grasped something soft she knew would have to do. She pulled it out and began to strap up the strangers leg, making note to buy another shirt before she met up with Gary again. Tightening the bandage brought a grunt from the person, confirming Misty's thoughts; it was a boy.

The bleeding was easing as the stranger slowly sat himself up against the nearest tree, his face still hidden. Misty gently touched the head of the stranger, wanting to know more. He didn't move. Looking around, the stench of death reached her nostrils, something she had never thought possible, even in the Viridian Forest. The places were starting to decay all over Kanto; darkness seemed to rule as deaths populated the news daily.

She could remember the last news she had heard; a young boy and his mother had been found dead in their Celadon home, each baring an unrecognisable mark around their necks. Misty though was sure she had seen it before. It had been years ago, but she was sure it was the same one which had killed her parents.

The boy coughed as the slightest movement caused him to groan in agony. As her curiosity returned, she slowly began to remove the cloak covering the stranger's face, laying it onto the ground beside her. Delicately, she removed it, noticing the stranger's lack of protest or argument. As the last of the cloak covering his head fell to the ground, Misty's eyes widened in shock. Sitting before her was a young male, his black hair now longer than ever and a smug look plastered onto his face, one Misty knew all too well. Whistling, a small yellow mouse Pokémon jumped onto his shoulder.

Misty sat dazed. He winced slightly at the wound as she stood up and walked around. Finally, she turned to him.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT ASH!" she yelled, punching him strongly in the arm.

Pikachu ran and hid with Pidgeot as Ash simply watched on, the wound still too tender for him to move. Heart pounding, Misty tried to hit him again, deciding that this was her best way of extracting some revenge. Before she could hit his arm, Ash grabbed her arm and held her. She froze; some small part of heart seemed to jump for joy as he leaned towards her ear.

"Sorry Misty," he whispered to her.

A small jab from a needle made her wince as she fell, her eyes spinning as Ash held her tightly, not allowing her to fall…

**BH**

His eyes hurt, but it was worth it. If he hadn't gotten there in time, he dreaded to think of what could have happened. Watching her asleep, Ash felt a pang of regret. He shouldn't have used the needle, but knowing her, Misty would have fought against it anyway. He looked away, restraining himself from shedding what remained of his emotions. Misty deserved better….

The simple matter still remained in front of him, but for once in his life, Ash Ketchum was not nervous, but terrified. He had to face up to something he knew would haunt him forever, something that had nearly shattered everything in his once peaceful life. Misty was an obstacle that had held him back for years now, leaving him torn in two.

A door opened behind him. He turned as a brown haired girl walked in, covered from neck to toe in black covert gear. The girl smiled at him; Ash turned his attention to the red haired girl sleeping, ignoring the new girl's presence. She quietly stood beside him, her eyes watching the sleeping girl intently.

"I'm surprised you found her so quickly Ash," she said calmly, trying in all vain to avoid jealously from creeping into her voice.

"So am I May. Better to have got her now then later anyway."

She nodded, and turned to leave. "Remember Ash, you still owe me one," she said slyly as she left.

He shut his eyes. Great; she remembered after all of that. It was bad enough she had caused this all to happen, but to have her playing out her dreams in front of him was becoming too much. But apart from her, there really was no one else here he could relate to or even talk to. He could not trust anyone; he was, as they say, a lone wolf. A tag though he desired to be free from. He continued to gaze at her, his mind focused on playing tricks without his aid...damn imagination...

**BH**

A piercing headache, one which seemed to be similar to a rather large night of drinking greeted her as Misty slowly opened her eyes, hoping that by sitting up she would be able to see better. Rubbing her eyes, she felt her arm where the needle had pierced. It felt like hours ago. Scanning around the room, she noticed Ash. As the events from hours ago flooded through her head in a seemingly endless slide-show, her anger grew. Ash though sat passively, his eyes not meeting hers. Trying hard to, Misty kicked him, hoping he would respond. When he did not, she curled into a ball and looked around.

A pale white room surrounded them, Ash sitting awkwardly on the only chair in the room. Her bed though was surprisingly soft, as too were her pillows. The blanket that covered her was also a pale white, matching the room. Although it had nothing on the comfort only her bed could provide, she had to admit that this bed was not overly cheap. However, the designer of the room, she admitted, did need to be shot; the drug was making it almost impossible to make out the walls surrounding her. Shaking her head, Misty watched him intently, waiting for him to speak.

After what felt like days, he spoke.

"How's the head?"

Instinctively, she touched it. Slightly sore, she moved it slightly; her vision became hazy. Shaking once more, she looked at him.

"Still wearing off I guess. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry," Ash mumbled.

Silence again descended onto them. All the things left unsaid seemed to be eating away at them. For once, she wished Ash could open up, but that was too much to expect she supposed. He was after Ash Ketchum; which meant he was almost oblivious to the feelings of girls around him. Sighing, she held her nerve as the silence seemed to choke the air around them. She waited, but could not hold it in anymore; the question was burning in her heart.

"Where am I?"

Ash finally met her piercing green-blue eyes.

"You're with the resistance now."

"The resistance; are you apart of it?" she exclaimed.

"Not really. I'm only a fringe figure here, a ghost if you like."

"Wait a minute...what is the resistance? I've never heard of them, except from the odd new bulletin," she whispered, afraid she had said too much already.

"Well, it is not much of a resistance if you ask me; I have fought Gym trainers who were more capable and able in fighting. However, they are the only pocket of people in the world who oppose the system in place," he shrugged, leaning back as she leaned forward.

"And you are a part of it?"

"Like I said, I am more of a ghost here; they only miss me when they cannot fight the battles themselves."

Mussing over it, she noticed he no longer wore the cloak, but only wore black trousers, with a dark vest the only thing covering the top part of his body. Images flashed and danced around in her mind; this was not the time as her cheeks began to flush red.

"So, is there anyone else here?"

Curious, Ash sat forward; the smell of his aroma flooded her nostrils. Misty could feel her heart beat; it screamed in desire to hold him, to be a part of him, to be one with him.

"Yeah, there is a couple. The ones you would know are Dawn and May. Dawn follows the same rules I do here; here today, gone tomorrow, which is fine by me. May however," he said bitterly, "is a part of the resistance. She has been since the start. It's rather complicated."

Standing up, Ash walked to the window tainted black. Leaning against it, he hid his face from Misty, knowing she would only buy the story for so long. Coughing, Misty tried to stand up. Thinking against actually standing, she placed herself onto the chair, feeling better the instant she sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me? Two years and you suddenly appear out of the blue?" she asked softly.

Ash did not move. The words hung themselves around his neck, awaiting the response which seemed to have been two years in the making. Finally, he lowered his head, almost in remorse. Misty watched on; this was not the Ash of two years ago. This one had changed beyond her recognition, morphed and formed a new identity and life without her.

"I couldn't do it; it was for your safety own Misty. Believe me; I wanted to tell you and Brock about it all. Every day I wanted to write, but I couldn't. You don't understand; they are everywhere. All the discoveries, all the triumphs, I wanted to show you, and Brock, and Professor…"

He continued to look down. A small, innocent, delicate tear slowly slid down his cheek. She now knew; everything hurt more than before. The world was changing, and Ash was caught in the middle of it.

"You still miss them don't you?"

He nodded. "It's not fair."

"It wasn't your fault Ash."

His fists tightened, his knuckles turning white. Misty moved back slightly, wishing she hadn't brought the subject up.

"What do you know? Had I been there I could have saved them," he spat.

"Ash, you can't do this to yourself; you are only going to hurt more. Give it up."

Turning to face her, Misty felt fear like never before. No longer sweet and caring, a monster with red flaming eyes glared at her, the muscles twitching in excitement at the prospect of an easy fight. Seeing his reflection in her eyes, Ash stopped. Composing himself, Ash headed for the door.

"When you're ready, come and see me. Your Pokémon," he said as the door opened, "Are on the table out here."

With that, the door shut, leaving her alone with her thoughts. He had indeed changed, but he could still be the Ash she loved...no. She was not going to go back there again. Her heart could not take it one more time. She was finally going to move on. Once her questions were answered, she would leave, leaving Ash to toil in his misery.

And yet, she was really alive, seeing him safe and well. His eyes had not changed, and had not lost their control over her. Her heart felt like liquid as she lay down on the bed again. He was Ash, and even if she would not admit it, her heart was jumping for joy; she loved him. How it was possible Misty could not tell, but she was happy, despite the drug still causing her to feel nauseous.

Moments ticked by as sleep seemed too long for its beginning. Perhaps she would take him up on the offer, once the drug was finished. She did after all have time, and she needed the answers to the thousands of questions still yet to be answered.

**BH**

**Author note: Thanks to all you have read this story so far, please feel free to review. It does help to know how people respond towards the story.**** Just a side note, Essences of Life was meant to be the continuation of this story, but as people have wanted this one to continue, the content from the previous one is now on this story. It is the same story; this one was only meant to be a set up for Essences of Life****. ****But, now it does not matter, the story shall go on. ****Until then, have fun!**


	5. Chapter III: Bitter Memories

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and do not claim to own any of the characters or Pokémon that belong the Pokémon franchise.

**Chapter III: Bitter Memories**

Dim and dark, Misty walked along the corridors, guards lining the walls as she passed almost unnoticed. She had never seen so many weapons in the one place before, which nerved her. The idea of an attack again was scary enough, but to have to kill people for it? Shuddering, she neared a cold grey door. Despite her first impression of the place being relatively old, all of the corridors seemed to smell like they had only just been built. Reaching out, she touched the small red button.

Slowly and gently, the door rose into the ceiling, revealing a rather busy, but small control room. Screens of various shapes and sizes lined the walls, each showing different people moving in and out of the different areas of the building. Two people sat watching them, dark glasses covering their eyes. She walked in quietly, the door closing behind her just as fast as it had opened. People moved in and out continuously, swapping information at break neck speed as her eyes came to rest on the person at the centre of the room. The dark haired boy turned around, his face emotionless and focused. Without a word he nodded and began to walk towards the nearest door. Gesturing with his hand, Misty followed him along another set of corridors, these ones lit like Christmas trees compared to the previous ones.

They passed various doors with numbers, Misty presuming that they held the quarters of the people here. Each one was a plain grey, giving the impression of military style housing. For a while they continued to walk in silence, the man in front of Misty never saying a word, until they came to a door with a green stripe down the side. Unlike the others, this one appeared to be almost going against regulations of plain steel doors. Standing to attention, the boy touched a button.

"James Edwards, she is here. Would you like her to come in?" he asked the speaker.

"_Sure, send her in."_

The boy stood back to allow her through. Touching the button, the door opened to reveal Ash and a blue haired girl talking quickly, both stopping as she walked in. Smiling, the blue haired girl jumped up and hugged her. Running past her, she shut the door and quickly resumed her place at the desk. Unlike Misty's room, Ash's was smaller with a double bunk shoved up against the wall, a desk in the other corner covered in paper and what looked like clothes. Sitting on top of it were six pokéballs, each one polished and spotless. And to complete the design, a bathroom had been placed next to the desk, only just visible by the opened door. A small yellow head poked out and smiled at her from the top bunk, vanishing as she watched Togepi appear. Smiling towards Togepi, Misty waved for her to continue playing.

"Who's James Edwards?" Misty asked, her eyes finally resting on Ash.

Ash grinned sheepishly. "Alter ego. Not everyone here knows who I truly am. Only May and Dawn know who I really am. How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. How are you Dawn?"

The blue haired girl looked up, her eyes brighter than ever. "I'm fine. Have you seen him?" she asked worriedly.

"What are you-?" Misty began.

"Dawn, I already told you he is fine. I saw him a few days ago."

"But I want to see him with my own eyes Ash!" groaned Dawn.

Ash sighed. It was pointless to argue with her when she was like this. The only thing he could do was to change the subject or to argue with her, the latter not interesting him at all. He watched as Misty sat down next to him, her eyes scouting the room anxiously. It was then that Ash remembered how much she really did hate being stuck indoors.

"Is it safe to talk?" she said, in barely more than a whisper.

"Not really. Although they don't listen to everything, they tend to pick up on key words. It's best to talk in the safe area. Dawn will tell you about it later," Ash said quietly.

They nodded, the two girls leaving Ash alone as the door closed. He lay down on the bed, his eyes gazing out onto the desk where his Pokémon sat. His time was running out fast, as was hers. They needed to move quickly, but as Ash knew, that was going to be easier said than done.

**BH**

As the duo walked along the now empty corridors, Misty tried in vain to resist yelling out. Being kept inside a building for days was enough to make her daylight starved. The feeling of fresh air was lacking in the room as they came to a solid wall. Looking around, Dawn quickly touched the wall. Like the doors, it shot up into the roof, revealing an open area that resembled the roof top of an apartment. The door closed again.

"Only May, Ash and I know about this. Do not mention this to anybody Misty. If they knew…well it's best not to think about it."

She nodded as Dawn walked off, her head down, muttering to herself. Misty headed back for her cell. She would soon have the answers she needed, if only she could get Ash to talk…

**BH**

_The soft gentle wind of Pallet Town rustled the trees as he walked along, the air crisp and sun bright as the familiar laboratory of Professor Oak stood before him. Every step felt lighter than air. It had been a while since he had last visited Tracy and his Pokémon, each one probably expecting some Pokémon chow from him now too._

_Walking up the path, his eyes rushed onto something that wasn't supposed to be there. A small flame like Pokémon, with red and yellow rushed past, diving into the bushes as Ash turned to the laboratory. Screams, piercing and horrific screeches shattered the morning silence. Small crimson flames shot out the windows as the glass shards flew in all directions. The roof cascaded into the remainder of the house as Ash's eyes widened in horror. The flames grew rapidly, consuming the house until it resembled a large ball of fire, something he would normally see from Charizard on a bad day. In panic, Ash pulled out a Pokéball and threw it. A turtle like creature appeared, its eyes glinting as it looked at the burning flames._

"_HYDRO PUMP!" he cried._

_Streams of water shot at the flames, but it was no use. Balls of fire erupted from the house as the screams began to die. As the flames began to die, Ash bolted for the door, trying desperately to see through the smoke. Barging through the smouldering door, he ran through the corridor, his eyes searching as he raced into the living room…_

"Ash?" said a small voice.

His body jolted as his eyes widened, a cold sweat dripping down his face. The figure of a brown haired girl stared at him, her eyes searching him. Hazy, he looked at his alarm clock. 2:00 am. The fact that she stood there in just her gown was hardly a good enough reason for her to wake him this early in the morning.

"What is it May? Can't it wait till morning?" Ash murmured, his head crashing back onto the pillow rather quickly.

"I had a bad dream Ash…" she said, looking down at the ground. "Do you mind?"

Shrugging, he rolled over as she got in next to him. Shuffling around, Ash felt her arm close around him. Eyes wide, he turned to face her. Smiling softly, she leaned in. Expecting to feel lips touch, May stopped. Ash had not moved towards her. Concern etched across her face as she removed her arm.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Ash nodded. Sighing, May held him and began to stroke his head gently. Trying not to cry, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. The same image kept creeping into his mind. Not even the soft touch of May could put his mind at ease, and it was with a great reluctance that he closed his eyes, eventually drifting into the dream once more.

**BH**

_Flashes of light sped through her, her entire existence a mere memory as she stood with her feet firmly placed on the ground of her mind. The gym, vast and beautiful, stood before her, its centre gem sparkling elegantly. Noises echoed around her. The laughter of children; screams of delighted parents and the sounds of joyous teenagers raced through her mind. Spinning on the spot, the area surrounding her was blank. There was no park near the gym, there had never been one._

_But the fair came every year._

_As she turned for the tenth time, the park came to life, creeping up from the ground slowly but surely. People buzzed to life, running around, stopping to rest or eating their way into the record books. Figures beginning to surround Misty as her feet no longer obeyed their master. With such surety, they glided across the grass and onto the dirt tracks of the grounds. Although she could see them, the people did not notice her figure. A mere ghost to them, she wondered over to the ice-cream stand._

_Before she could blink though, a familiar and almost strange couple entered the grounds. A tall boy, with unkempt dark hair and chocolate brown eyes held his companion's hand tightly as she felt her heart race. Although she was slightly smaller, by only an inch, she was stunningly beautiful. Her orange-crimson hair was loose, and her eyes of purest emerald green radiated happiness to anyone who passed. Ash and Misty were here._

_But Misty stood by the stand, her presence still not noticed. As the two walked towards their first ride, a flash of brown caught her eyes. As the two entered the ride, a girl slightly younger than Ash arrived, walking hurriedly towards the fair. May was concerned, her face revealing more than her body language could. Something was wrong._

_Misty tried to walk towards May and repay her in kind for the hurt she had caused when the scene changed. No longer near the ice-cream stand, Misty looked around the bathroom area, her eyes falling upon her younger self. Leaning over the sink, Misty was looking at herself in the mirror, her face now pale and hurt. The phone rang again as she answered it._

_Mumbled words echoed faintly through the toilet block as she followed herself outside, noting that her hair was a little unkempt at the back. Expecting to feel the fresh air, she mimicked her younger self in losing breath; Ash was kissing her. She felt the coldness shoot through her entire body like fire, eradicating and destroying all that stood in its path. Misty felt numb; in slow motion, she watched._

_Young Misty turned around, the phone placed into her pocket as her legs lifted, thudding into the ground like pistons as the girl began to move. With such ease and precision, young Misty slowly passed her, the pain and hurt chiselled into her features breaking Misty's heart. Tears, heartbreakingly painful cascaded down the side of her cheeks. Nothing seemed to spring to mind, no words of comfort or aid possible in relieving the pain the young girl showed._

_Almost as one, Ash broke from May, and began to chase after her. Determination and fear etched themselves across his face as he passed her. Although Misty wanted to reach out and touch him, her body would not move. Firmly planted, she could only feel the drip down the side of her face. May looked around and fled, crying as she passed a rather bemused looking crowd of people._

_Misty felt cold; her head began to spin, the world around her looping itself as the images spun into one, playing themselves over and over, the pain shattering her heart as the world around her closed in. Faces, all blank and featureless, glared at her as she tried to think of him. Darkness closed in around her...she was alone. She could not breathe..._

Eyes wide open, Misty shot up. Her heart thumping, she looked around the cold room. All the lights were off, the darkness seemingly choking her breathing as she reached for the lamp. A soft almost yellow light glowed from the stand as Misty lay back down. Still spinning, she reached for her baby. Togepi slept soundly, her face peacefully connected to the blissful dream of Pikachu playing hide and seek with her.

A small smile grew from the corners of her lips as she placed the egg-like Pokémon beside her. Small murmurs escaped the Pokémon as she hugged it tightly. Misty stared out at the mirrors, her face exhausted beyond recognition. She could feel the emotion swell once more as the images began to run through her mind once again. Knife after knife stabbed into her heart as her soul cried out for mercy. Misty felt the tears slowly form, but did nothing; she was alone.

Togepi yawned sleepily as she looked around to the find the source of extra warmth. Seeing her mother crying, she tried to wipe away the tears, feeling sad that her mother was crying again over him. Smiling slightly, Misty kissed the Pokémon on her head, bringing it in closer to her chest. Although Togepi may not completely understand, Misty knew that her baby understood why she cried; Ash was her world, and that world was now residing in the darkness that still held her heart and soul tightly.

**BH**

Cracking his fingers, Ash walked along the hall, not bothering in the slightest to acknowledge the guards who lined the still dimly lit corridors. Annoyance more than anything crept into his mind as he entered the room, his face the only one to resemble something close to a smile. People of all ages busily moved though the place, their glances in his direction the only confirmation to his existence in the room. However, he waited for the one he knew would strike his attention more than anything else.

Wearing a rather strange general's uniform made of black and purple, a green haired girl looked up and smiled, both pleased and delighted by his sudden arrival. With a slight indication with her head, Ash followed her into the room beside the office. Darker inside, Ash flicked the switch as he entered, flooding the room with bright light. Without a word, he closed the door behind him as she closed the blinds hastily around them. Smirking, Ash sat down as she took her place in front of him on the desk.

Spacious but not overall large, the room consisted of a simple desk and chair, with another chair placed in front of it, with another desk to the right housing a large coffee machine, designed specifically for morning use.

"Well, I am surprised you woke up this morning Ash. Usually I have to bring you down here kicking and screaming," she commented as she walked towards the coffee machine to her right.

"Needless to say, I am here now Erika. While you are there," he gestured as she nodded her head.

Handing him the hot mug, she resumed her seating, her eyes unmoving as she studied him closely. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure Ash? I do have other tasks to attend to today."

Sipping slowly, Ash let the warm liquid rejuvenate his senses, the caffeine quickly racing to his brain.

"I need to ask a favour Erika."

Scanning his face closely, she sighed. "You do realise you owe me two favours already?"

"Only one; that time in Lavender doesn't count," he said dismissively.

"To me it does. But," taking a sip from the drink, "I suppose I could give you another. What do you need?"

"It's not what I need, it's what I need to know," he said, watching for any signs of hesitation. To her credit, her body language gave nothing away.

"You know about as much as I do Ash, if not more. If anything I should be asking you for knowledge," she replied, giving him a mock bow.

"Misty," he calmly spoke, as she froze slightly, "Why?"

Placing the drink down, Erika looked around. "Ash, I do have superiors to answer to. If they knew anything about this..."

"There is hardly a chance of that occurring. Why does the resistance need her Erika?"

"Ash, this is pushing it."

Standing up, Ash seemed to tower over her slightly. "To my knowledge Erika, you owe me three favours. Meaning, that cancels out any favours I may owe you. I need to know why the leaders want her so badly."

Erika's shoulders slumped as she looked into his eyes; she hated when Ash was right.

"Well, sit down firstly."

Without a word, Ash resumed his seating, looking at her keenly as she steadied herself. Once composed, she stared into his eyes, her gaze causing Ash to become nervous.

"As far as I know, Misty is seen as a valuable ally in the fight against world corruption. Her talents as a water trainer are widely known, so it is considered to be of huge importance that her presence is felt in the resistance."

Not moving, Ash held her stare. "Somehow Erika, that does not seem entirely true."

"Well, that is the story given to us officially. Unofficially, I do not know. The order grows restless about her; whether it is excitement or fear, I cannot tell. But one thing is for certain; whatever the leaders are planning, you can be certain that your old friend is the key to it all. Her presence seems to be causing disruption to the operation. Get going Ash, I have nothing more to tell you," she said coldly as Ash headed for the door.

Before he could open it however, Erika spoke again. "And don't you dare try and intimidate me ever again. From now on, you play by the rules; and don't think I do not keep tabs on where you go. You are a part of the resistance, not the head; do not cross the line."

Ash left, leaving Erika to remain in her guilt. She had not been entirely truthful, but, as long as he didn't do anything rash, they would all be better for it. A young man with glasses entered, carrying the note she had been waiting for all day.

"And you are sure this is entirely accurate?" she asked as she finished reading it.

"I would be upset if it wasn't the most accurate information we had received in a long time. The source was amazingly helpful on his movements. However, there was one implication," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"The source killed the messenger."

**BH**

Ash stormed into his room, briefly aware of the absence left by May, but still too angry to even care. For two weeks now his dreams had become progressively worse, leading him almost to the point of madness. And to now have Misty back around him, he could hardly...smashing his fist into the bed, Ash snapped out of it when the familiar yellow tail hung over the top bunk. Smiling, Ash put his hands up, allowing a rather excited Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder. Shaking though, he sat down at the desk as Pikachu jumped onto it. Having found some of his food, Pikachu happily ate as Ash looked at his watch.

Although he was sure of it, Ash could not shake the feeling. The resistance was planning something, and all he knew was that Misty was somehow caught up in it. Opening the draw to his desk, he nearly fainted when he saw the item he thought he had removed months ago. A small jade green box, roughly smaller than his palm, was staring back at him, waiting patiently for the opening. Ash closed it again, determined to move on. He had to, if not for his sake, then for Misty's. She had moved on, but he remained where she had last left him, on the shelf broken and worn.

A soft breeze finally began to blow as Ash stood up again. Despite his pleas and chattering, Ash hardly noticed Pikachu. If he was to be brutally honest, he had let reality tear him to pieces lately, this row with Erika only the tip of the iceberg. He had always gotten on so well with her, and to now try and intimidate her into going against her will...

Without hesitation, Ash began to punch the bed frame. He hated them. He hated everyone. He hated the pain. He hated the world. He hated the fear, the desire and the horror he found at every turn in life. He was sick and tired of fighting. There was nothing left for him. Drops of crimson began to stain the carpet as he hammered away. Pikachu watched sadly as his closest human friend continued to punish himself, the splinters from the bed beginning to stick into his hand.

The door shot to the roof as Misty walked in, her face pale as she watched Ash destroy his knuckles. Ash stopped. Smelling her scent, he turned to see Misty on the verge of tears. Turning away, Ash sat on the bed, his hands aching from the blows he delivered, the blood beginning to pool around his knuckles. Misty walked to his side, grasping his hands. Pulling away, Ash rolled over like a stubborn child caught in the wrong.

"Ash," said a soft voice, "Let me see your hands."

Without attempting to run, Ash held his hands up for all to see. Skin had left the knuckles long ago, instead showing the stinging pain of muscle been beaten to death. Trickles of maroon snaked their way down his arms as Misty pulled them closer. With a swift movement, her hand received the bandages Pikachu gave to her. Wrapping it tightly, Ash winced only slightly as she felt them.

"Why were you doing this?"

Ash tried not to face her, instead preferring to hide himself as much as possible. "It is none of your business."

"Ash," she said, placing one hand onto his cheek. Ash's face seemed to be burning with life as he embraced the feeling.

"You can't hurt yourself like this."

"But I do," he replied lifelessly.

"Well, I won't allow you to do this," she said defiantly, her anger beginning to surge. It was always like Ash to be so stubborn over everything he did.

"How are you going to stop me Misty?"

"For one, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you. I am going to stay here, in this very room so that you do not have any other choice," as her voice began to rise.

Waiting for a shouting match, Misty only received silence from Ash who seemed to be thinking. Finally, his shoulders slumped, something she had never seen from him before.

"Fine, I give up, you win Misty."

Shocked, Misty's eyes widened. Ash, Ash Ketchum, the only boy she could never win against, had admitted defeat. As much as the older Misty wanted to jump for joy, she could not do it. Ash was not the Ash of old; he was different. She felt a tear slide down her face, cold and silent, as Ash rolled onto the bed, his face hidden amongst the darkness surrounding his bed. Not awaiting his confirmation, Misty left and ran to get her gear. Ash needed help, and perhaps this was the time she needed to be a friend, instead of an enemy.

**BH**

Hours had passed, but Ash would not move. Even when Dawn came in, hoping to regale Ash with her latest tale of heroic excellence, he had not moved, his heart still frozen in place from all that had happened. He had often wondered why his life was the way it was, but he had always shrugged and moved on. But now, now it was different. He had had family and friends to turn to, to confide in, and to share with whenever his world was turned upside down. But now he was alone, his only friends busy with their lives. Misty had arrived shortly after Dawn, and despite their best hopes of causing Ash to react, he remained as limp as before.

Misty gave up; turning in once they had eaten tea. She was not going to wait for his sob to end. Writing a note, she placed it beside his bed as she climbed up the ladder, resting herself amongst the pillows which lined the wall. If he wanted to talk, she would be there.

**BH**

Rolling over, Ash lazily opened his eyes; dark and quiet, Ash sat up, eying his bandages with contempt. Making his way to the bathroom, Ash felt paper against his hand and took it. Moans from Pikachu and Togepi assured him of their presence as he turned the bathroom light on, placing the note down carefully. Seeing his reflection, Ash smiled. His hair was indeed longer these days, which was fine, but it was a pain to maintain.

Removing the bandage from his hands in the bathroom, Ash looked at his injuries. Although the blood had stopped flowing, the scars would be permanent. Swearing under his breath, Ash flexed them before putting the black leather gloves back on. He had had worse. Picking the note up from the sink, he read it. Without a word, Ash left the room and headed for the balcony; he had to find out the truth, no matter what it may take.

**BH**

Shivering from the cold, Misty looked over the side as the wind continued to smash against her body. Chill after chill flooded through her as the night continued its path, covering the landscape in shadow and darkness.

"I should not have come here," she said out loud, as the wind struck her arms again and again.

"I should have at least worn something more winter worthy. Damn it, what are you thinking Misty? He won't come. This was a waste of time. I wish it wasn't so cold."

"Will this help?" said a masculine voice. Placing the jacket around her shoulders, Misty was instantly warmed to the bone as the scent drifted into her nose.

Intoxicated by his smell, he smiled. "You took your time Ash."

Steel doors echoed behind them as she turned to face him. Ash met her gaze, returning with one of the smiles which always lit up the room. She felt her heart race, but froze; ice seemed to set in. This was the first time she had really been alone with Ash since...she looked away, her heart falling faster than ever before. It was foolish to bring up a memory she had long since buried. Misty could feel the chills run up her spine once more as Ash moved up beside her, leaning on the rail with considerable interest.

Darkness continued to flood the landscape as Misty stared out over the balcony. Although she could make out parts of the forests, she could hardly see beyond the small hills lined with trees. As if he was on autopilot, Ash gently touched her arm. Facing him, Misty stood only inches from him. Folding her arms in an attempt to gain some power over the situation, she stared at him, watching him closely for anything that may give away what he was thinking.

"You know Mist, not everyone sees you as the ultra tough gym leader of Cerulean," his voice a faint whisper above the cold wind.

"What do you see me as Ash Ketchum?"

"I see you as the girl, the same girl I met all those years ago who hung around me for her bike."

Slightly disappointed would be an understatement as Misty's confidence shrunk.

"Is that all? I was the girl who hung with you, an arrogant and incredibly lucky boy, who should not have achieved what he has achieved if he had been normal. Is that all I am to you Ash? Someone who stayed as a friend till the debt was re-payed?"

"No; I see you as the first, last and only girl I have ever fallen in love with," Ash replied, finally turning to face Misty.

Locked firmly into his swirling chocolate eyes, Misty felt herself flush red as Ash leant in closer. His touch, his feel, his smell was all intoxicating as her memories began to flash wildly through her head, his gentle lips brushing lightly against hers. For a split second there was heat, the moment of passion and truth hanging between the two. Passing, she felt what her heart and soul had craved for so long; Ash. Firmly, the two exchanged, their hearts beating in unison as the duo embraced each other. Time drifted; lives ended, but for the two love struck teenagers, their moment, their embrace, was now.

Ash parted, a small want of desire escaping Misty's lips as he held her close. For a while they stood, holding each other tightly as the wind failed to penetrate their new found warmth. Their hearts alive, Ash let go of her, a mourning echoing in the depths of each other's souls.

"Ash," she whispered.

"What is it Mist?"

"Why?" she said, her voice faint and almost distant.

"Sorry?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what Mist?" he paused, trying to understand what she was going on about.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," the frustration creeping into her voice, "Or do I need to refresh your memory?"

"Misty -"

"Tell me one thing Ash; was she worth it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That slut; brown hair, brown eyes, ring a bell? No?"

"Misty, listen -"

"Why should I Ash? Clearly she was worth more to you than our relationship was," as the tears began to choke her throat.

"Misty, can I explain?"

Not saying a word, Misty wiped her eyes as she stood silently.

"Firstly, she could never replace you. She was not worth it, because I never asked her for anything. They have been tracking us since the start," he said as the air around them finally stopped blowing.

"Who has been tracking us?"

"The resistance; they have been keeping tabs on us ever since we started dating. They know everything, absolutely everything about us Misty," he stated, blushing slightly as the thought struck him.

"May was a warning; they were always going to come for us Misty. Individually, we are both valuable; together we are the greatest prize. May was not there as my friend; she was there to break us up Misty."

"I don't believe you."

Ash's face broke; the stress had finally taken its toll. "Believe what you want Misty, but I would never betray you. You know that."

"I don't know you Ash. You have changed so much," she stammered.

"Misty, I need you to trust me."

Misty looked into his eyes; no longer passionate, Misty could barely stomach the thought of being near him again. Despite her heart telling her no, the intoxicating presence of Ash was setting her soul on fire.

"The past is opened once more, and the fate of the world now hangs in the balance," he chanted as Misty watched on curiously.

"What does it mean Ash?"

"I don't know. May only delivered the message. That was why she was there at the carnival."

Misty stood still as the wind picked up again. Past opened again? Fate of the world is in the balance? What did that have to do with Ash? Confused, Misty made to leave when she felt a strong hand stop her. Looking to him once more, Misty shook her head.

"I want to go home Ash."

"Misty, there is no going back."

"Maybe not for you, but I will not be a part of this, this life of yours," she said, ripping her arm from his grasp.

Had she waited, she may have heard the soft breaking of Ash. However, she would not as she walked towards the room. Opening the door, she climbed onto her bed, and fell asleep straight away. As soon as daylight presented itself, she was gone, with or without Ash's permission.

**BH**

Holding the bird Pokémon tightly, Misty and Ash descended upon the town, swooping down low as the gym came into full view. From up high, Misty had finally seen the town for what it was. At the very heart was the gym, and fittingly enough, she knew it was now the centre of her life. There was nothing else to find in life.

With a couple of flaps, Pidgeot headed for the ground at break neck speed. With grace and elegance, before hitting the ground, she flew upwards, landing gently on the front steps to the gym. Hopping off, Misty pulled out Togepi, checking to see whether the Pokémon had awoken. When a soft snore reached her ears, she smiled. Ash watched with a pang of regret as Misty looked his way.

"Are you sure about this Misty?"

"Of course Ash, I am a grown girl now. You don't need to worry about me," she winked, knowing full well he was going to worry crazily about her safety. But she had to let him go.

"Well, if you do change your mind, you know where to find me," he said, his face emotionless as Pidgeot launched herself into the air. Like a leaf on the wind, Ash was flying faster and further away from Misty. Ash could barely hold himself together and motioned for a swift landing. As she landed, Ash fell to the ground, crying for the first time in months. Tears fell, cascading down his face as the image of Misty danced around his head. She was gone, the first and last girl he could ever love.

**BH**

Watching him fly away, Misty headed for the gym, determined to clean herself up once she took care of some business. Entering the hollow world once more, she noticed the strange baggage near the door. Shouts of laughter and excitement brought a smile to her face; her sisters were finally home. Running to the living room, she was greeted by the sight she thought she would never see again. Daisy, Violet and Lily stopped talking and turned to see their younger sister.

Smiles beamed from their faces as the trio launched themselves towards Misty. Embracing her, the four sisters laughed and cried, regaling each other with tales of their adventures. Despite her headache growing, Misty was happy to listen to her sisters, secretly glad that they had not found some weird boyfriends along the way.

"And that was why I could never live in Italy," Violet said as the remaining trio laughed.

"But seriously, Misty what have you been up to?"

"Yeah Misty, last we heard you were dating that hunk from pallet," Daisy winked as Misty blushed.

"We kind of broke up a while ago," she muttered, which did nothing to convince the others of her apparent lack of love life.

"Well, if that is the case, I have always fancied that boy anyway. I mean those eyes," Lily said dreamily, losing focus as Misty was cut to the core.

"Amen to that Lily, although I would like to explore those muscles," said Violet as he eyes fluttered wildly.

"Ash is not a piece of meat! Stop treating him like one," Misty shouted.

"Settle down sis; there's no need to get upset. Besides, I thought you broke up with him? And anyway girls, I want to take a bite out of him sometime too," Daisy smirked.

Numb, Misty finally understood the truth; she was no longer a part of his life now; they had left and gone their own ways. The trio watched her curiously. Leaving the group, Misty raced for her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had hurt him; she had spat in his face after confiding his love for her. She had broken him like no one else could. Desperate for the silence and abyss that only deep sleep could afford to her, Misty slammed the door behind her as she dived for her bed. Tears flowed as she cried herself to sleep, knowing she had not told him the truth. The words echoed in her head as she tried to rid her mind of all thought; _you are the first, the last and only girl I have ever fallen in love with. _But she never got to tell him, she never mentioned it, never bothering to reveal her heart, thinking she would always have time.

_She loved him_.

**BH**

**Author: Well, that is chapter three done. Plenty of characters still to come, as Ash tries to sort out what did happen two years ago. However, shadows now move in the background. Will Ash and Misty sort out their feelings? Or is the fate of the world already decided? As always reviews, both good and bad, are encouraged as they do help in continuing the story. Until chapter four, have fun!**


	6. Chapter IV: Readjusting Courses

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and do not claim to own any of the characters or Pokémon that belong the Pokémon franchise.

**Chapter IV: Readjusting Courses**

Lights erupted to life around him as his eyes adjusted to the pale white walls surrounding him. Although he had fallen asleep nearly three hours ago, he was positive he had not been stuck inside this room. The main give away was that his room looked nothing like this. Only a mirror stood opposite him, roughly the size of a rectangular box. His reflection returning the same quizzical stare, he was shocked as it slowly became transparent. He had only time to register the face of a dog tormented and destroyed before he felt the fangs sinking into his throat.

Watching from the other side, an old man, his face scared and twisted watched on with delight. His experiment worked! The hours spent toiling and changing seemed to have been for the best, as now the product stood before him, a true representation of genius design and planning. The twisted and delightfully hideous monster turned to the window for a second, its eyes crimson and dark before it resumed eating the body.

With a venomous glare, the dog licked happily at the blood that continued its path across the floor, pooling into a puddle that the dog bathed in joyfully. Repulsed, he looked away, his clean cut suit in stark contrast to the man whose scared and torn clothing matched his face. He had been warned, but even he would not have imagined the lengths the monster would go to.

"You have outdone yourself once again my old friend," the taller and younger of the two men said as the Growlithe began to chew away muscle from the corpse's left arm.

"This was easy; once you understand the protective nature of Growlithe, it is only a matter of time before it can be manipulated to serve your purpose."

The man smirked as the older man sat down, his body tired and weary from the travel around the region. He was getting older, but his mind was as sharp as ever and there was so much more to explore yet with his research.

"Perhaps you are right. But the time it takes to develop this savagery in all Pokémon is far too long for my liking. I read over your notes; the army needs to be hurried and ready for attack before that boy can discover our current production," he said, watching with interest as the dog continued to feast on the lifeless body.

"If you don't like my methods Giovanni, then perhaps I should do this on my own," the old man muttered darkly, watching as Giovanni turned towards him.

"Have I ever refused or questioned your methods? Besides, the results alone speak for themselves. By the way, how did you know the spy was this man?"

The old man smiled, his scars stretching across his face. "I have my sources."

Giovanni shivered only slightly as the dark Pokémon crushed the heart in its mouth. It seemed like a fate even worse than death, one Giovanni would only use for his attacks and nothing more. He did not need to send a cleanup crew all the time; it would be costly and he had his limits. "The boy needs to be dealt with."

Looking up from his notes on the current established data on the Pokémon, the old man sighed. "You over rate the boy; he will not hold up against what is already in store for him and his friends. He has been lucky, far more fortunate than most could ever dream of being."

"And you underestimate the boy. Even if he has been fortunate so far, this luck has always come through."

"He has been surrounded by people who were more skilled than himself; he shall not survive this Giovanni, I give you my word on it."

Perhaps; perhaps he was right about it, but even Giovanni knew that the boy was over rated. However, a small voice in his head knew the truth and the magnitude of the boy's achievements. Either way, he did not want to meet the boy; the last time had been pleasant to say the best. As the old man smiled, Giovanni sat down, his eyes aching for the sleep he needed desperately.

"Suppose he doesn't; what about her? She is simply too valuable to the cause; I will not have her harmed," he muttered.

"She will be safe; it is the boy who shall be treated to the cruellest and most brutal torture before he passes. It is by hand he will die Giovanni; I will not have it otherwise. I want to watch the boy die, and to watch the light from his eyes vanish, just as mine was taken away," he seethed, Giovanni watching intently as the old man gathered his pages and headed for the door.

"Maybe you shall my old friend, but it something I cannot guarantee."

He paused, his hand inches from the handle. "Then ensure it."

**BH**

Thick, hazy and silent, the forest surrounding him shut off nearly all light as the trudging began to ease. Nothing had been the same since that fateful day; Pallet Town seemed have gone into a permanent lock down. Shops closed, houses were slowly boarding themselves up and the town itself appeared to be content with slowly vanishing into the abyss of time. Branches rustled as the light red dog turned to face him. Nodding, she continued her path, her eyes scouting the surrounding area. Although he had not trained her for this, Brock was glad Vulpix had managed to develop these wonderful instincts.

Thinning, the trees opened up to reveal a ruin, overgrown with vines and still covered in the burnt ash. Dressed in his clothes of old, the only change was the vest which had become black, not from preference, but from a more stealthy point of view. That and he found the new combat boots to be more comfortable than his previous joggers. Not only had Ash insisted on the shoes, but he had gone to extraordinary measures to ensure he would wear them. He hated the fact that there was no one now who could boss Ash around like his mum used to. He really had become more like her the longer time wore on.

As he approached the ruin, a feeling of sorrow and grief threatened to engulf his heart, but he shielded himself before the emotions could take hold. The gentle cold breeze ruffled his short hair, watching his reflection on the glass as Vulpix scouted around the house. Checking his watch, Brock was still slightly surprised to find it was nearly three in the morning already, despite his early arrival. Perhaps it was his fault for not telling the truth completely to his father before he had left the gym. Beeping radiated from his pocket as he opened the buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"_Brock, its Ash. Where are you?"_

"Where you should be; when are you going to get here? It is nearly three in the morning."

"_I'm being delayed slightly, I should be there shortly. Besides, did you really -"_

"Yes Ash, I told her. I thought you and Misty were angry when you argued," sighing as the red haired Pokémon returned, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"_Well, have you found anything yet?"_

"For the eighth time today Ash, there is nothing out of the normal here or anywhere around the town. It's practically a ghost town. Are you sure you want to see it again? You know what happened last time."

A quick cough from the other end confirmed all that he needed to know. "Anyway Ash, I'll see you when you get here."

Hanging up, Brock nodded as Vulpix let out a moan. Returning her to the ball, Brock removed Crobat from its confines, in the process revealing his katana. A smirk drifted across his face as he turned around.

"How long have you known?"

**BH**

Dim light flowed through the corridor as Dawn made her way along it, desperately hoping Ash was still here. He left way too often for her liking. Besides, when he was gone, she had only May to talk to, whom Ash had warned against telling information about them to her. Being a few years older than she was, Ash had always been like an older brother to her, despite his tendency to make note of her hair in the morning. A sly smile spread across her lips as she entered his room.

Instead of the muscular figure of Ash, she saw the slim curvy body of May, who instinctively turned around, pokéball raised in anticipation. Breathing a sigh of relief, May resumed her pacing of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I'm waiting for Ash; what are you doing here?" May asked, eyeing the blue haired girl carefully.

"I was hoping to see him here. When did he leave?" she replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice; she really hated it when he left without warning.

"If I knew, he would not have been able to resist leaving in the first place," she replied, winking in a rather suggestive manner.

Trying not to gag, let alone roll her eyes in front of her, Dawn placed herself at the desk. May headed for the door, closing it as she muttered something about favours owed. Dawn noticed a piece of paper lying on the desk; opening it, she almost squeaked, but glad she hadn't as May had just closed the door and resumed her pacing. Placing it into her pocket, she watched as May continued her patrol of Ash's quarters, taking particular interest in Ash's desk.

After a while, May stopped and faced her, her head almost bowed. "Dawn, I know we got off on the wrong foot a while ago, but do you know where my Ashy-kins goes? I mean, you would know more than anyone where he goes surely."

Now, the feeling not to throw up was becoming even tougher. Ashy-kins? They were not dating as far as she could tell, but even then she did not spend all her time with Ash; she had other things on her mind. But still, she was positive he could do better. Misty would be a better choice...

"I don't know May; he doesn't say much to me about it anyway," trying to avoid any questions that could betray any information she may know about Ash's excursions.

"Well, when he gets back, can you let me know? I know he wants to see me," she said mainly to the wall as she left.

Dawn pulled out the note and read it again. Peering into the top of the draw, she saw the box still firmly sealed shut. She smiled; he thought he had thrown it away, but Dawn was always glad she had heard his mum tell him about the importance all those years ago. But still, she could not figure out why on earth he would just keep it and not use it. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery; one Dawn wished her boyfriend would give her.

She knew Ash was never going to act on it, but she could not help but feel he would need it anyway. Having May on him twenty-four seven would drive nearly anyone mad, especially Ash considering his tendency to explode nowadays without much warning. Smiling, Dawn left, her body suddenly awake and buzzing, and began to seek out the only way to enact the plan; do it for him.

**BH**

Awaking in her own bed for a change, Misty rolled over, not willing to acknowledge the presence of her oldest sister. She could still not think clearly as the bottle sat empty on her bedside table. The stinging reminder of her actions greeted her as she tried to return to her slumber. Both herself and her sister where exhausted, for different reasons, but both had confided in each other over the correct application of lip balm last night, a strange topic considering the closest she had ever gotten to the world of fashion with her sisters had been through the snickering and constant defending of her tomboyish fashion sense.

But for now, as the light secretly snuck through her blinds, she could hardly move. Her head was slowly clearing, but her heart was still clouded. All night she had tossed and turned, thinking, dreaming, hating, loving and missing Ash. Sure, she could and should move on from the whole thing. If given the easy way out, Misty both reluctantly and begrudgingly would take it. There was nothing remaining for her there; that part of her life felt so faint, a distant memory compared to the throbbing headache she now felt. Daisy stirred, muttering something about Gary Oak and his rather impressive hat.

However, Misty could not and did not want to let him go. Ever since she had made that trip to go fishing alone, Ash had been in her life; and she in his. It was as if fate had deemed their paths to be intertwined in a knot, leaving them bound to face a future neither could predict. Another loud snore from Daisy caused a smile to enter her face as she finally sat up. She had been wrong to leave him, but he was not stable enough. And the kiss only seemed to make matters more confusing for her. Replaying it over and over again, she could taste him, the gentle but firm placement of his lips on hers. Her heart fluttered wildly as the kiss seemed to come alive, brushing her so softly and smoothly.

Daisy yawned loudly as her arms stretched out, cracking in several places, but on the whole rather comfortable with her sleeping position. Misty left her, preferring to find a more secluded area. Opening the door to the gym floor, the smell of water seemed to set her senses into overdrive, her mind now numb to the aching still clinging to her head. She could almost feel it washing over her, consuming her and embracing her very being, gasping as the air seemed to be flooded with the scent. A small playful yelp from Starmie echoed throughout the stadium as Misty jumped in.

Although still wearing her clothes from yesterday, she did not care as the touch of water soothed all that hurt her. Simple currents rocked against her body, inviting her to play with them with passion, the soft voices flowing through her mind. Misty could hardly believe the pain she had felt only minutes ago was now drifting off somewhere else. She smiled, a real smile which could not leave her face as she got out. Despite what they may say, Misty was happy now and was determined to move on.

**BH**

Scars, both physically and mentally plagued Ash as he walked along the path, shrouded in darkness. His hand placed firmly on the hand of his katana, he slouched slightly, using the cover in front as the perfect hiding spot. Nowhere to be seen, Ash began to worry; Brock was never one to keep him waiting. The very thought of discovering him...shaking his head, Ash strode along the back of the Oak Lab, glad for the cloud cover over head, giving him plenty of time to blend into the shadows of the night. He had become immune to finding people, even ones he knew, dead or worse, but he could not stand to find one he knew so well.

A flicker of shadow caught his eye as he flung himself to the ground. Hiding behind the wall, he drew the shimmering blade out as the area began to howl with wind. Even if he could hear his assailants, the only way he was going to see any foul play would be to walk into it, something he never felt comfortable with. Gary had been right about one thing; he was not one to enjoy the loneliness of hunting, nor seek the solitude it provided. Holding his breathing steady, he attacked.

Expecting to hit something, his sword met thin air. He walked into the house, taking care to not knock the door off its frail hinges. The house was once grand and magnificent; something Ash had always imagined owning once he retired. Although some of the roof had been destroyed, most of it remained surprising intact, a feat he knew could only have occurred by chance. Hastily, he passed the door and dark corridor, stopping once he came into the open hall.

Ash and dust covered the place, the statues and shelves black and horrible as he walked towards the study. Ash had been in there hundreds of times, each one though accompanied by the greatest mind he had ever met, save Gary. Professor Oak's study was still as grand and magnificent as when he had last seen it. Although it had been attacked by the flames, it had remained safely secured. All the theories, all the thoughts, all the designs and all the untested practices remained securely locked inside the study.

A flash of white streaked from behind him; reacting he swung around. Clanging blades met, their edges locked into battle. Ash steadied himself as he watched the assailant remove his sword. With the only light available from the small hole in the rough, the person walked forward.

"And I thought I was a nervous jumper," mumbled Brock, beaming almost happily as he hugged his friend.

"Some things never change. Where were you Brock?"

"I was preoccupied. Ready to open this?" gesturing towards the firmly shut door.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Do you want to do this Ash? Because we can just go if we are only going to waste time here."

"I do Brock, I really do but...they keep coming back. Every time I try to do something, every time I think or feel anything, they come flooding back. I know I could have done something," he whispered as Brock shook his head; no matter what they told him, Ash was always beating himself up about the fire.

"But the feeling doesn't change, even when I want it to. They are always there, never saying anything, always watching with keen eyes."

"Ash...it was not your fault; you weren't even there to begin with. What happened here was out of your control. You need to accept it Ash," placing a hand onto the trembling boy's shoulder.

Ash brushed past him, heading straight for the door. "Let's do this."

**BH**

"So you did that? No way! That's like not possible," Violet shouted.

"Believe what you want sis, but the truth is I am like so much better," Daisy winked as Violet's face began to live up her name.

Misty and Lilly watched on as the two combatants locked arms and began to wrestle. Screams, cries and scratches flew through the air as the two girls rolled around, knocking down the china and stands, with crashes coming almost as fast as the screams were. Misty and Lilly sighed, both knowing full well the extent of their combatants' fighting prowess, something both were not willing to break up just yet. Instead they simply talked, as another piece of china crashed into the carpeted floor of the living room.

"Misty, about last night, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about Ash. It was just the excitement of seeing you again that..."

"Don't worry Lilly; it's fine really, I broke up with him and that was that."

"Are you fine? Because from the way you acted last night, and how you act now even when I mention his name, you don't seem over him," concern growing over her face as Misty felt her cheeks redden.

"Misty, if you love him, why don't you tell him?"

"I...I...don't though Lil," the words feeling like poison as they caught themselves in her throat.

Lilly smiled, her face soft and gentle as the duo continued to cause chaos with shouts of take it back and why don't you make me. More items fell to the floor as Misty tried to look away from the arguing girls.

"Did that guy really..."

"Yes; he bagged both of them in the same night. Doesn't surprise me in the slightest though; they both knew what was going on. If only they had not drunk those extra shots of vodka, this would not have happened," she muttered as a pillow flew past her head.

"Misty, you were never good at lying, even as a child. You love him, despite what you may think. I have seen this happen more times than you could possibly imagine. You should tell him; he needs to know the truth. From the looks of it, you need to get it off your mind too."

"What would you know of it Lil?" her voice a croak as her eyes began to feel hot; "You never had a problem with boys. They always seemed to be falling at your feet, one by one, each one willing to fight to the death just for a mere glance in their general direction."

"That isn't exactly true Mist."

Silence fell across the room as the two sisters had managed to roll their way into the gym arena. With a loud cry, the two had fallen into the pool, sending Misty and Lilly both into a fit of giggles.

"What are you talking about?" Misty laughed, trying to control her laughter as her sister composed herself also.

Lilly looked around as she heard the two sisters continue their battle. "Three years ago, before we left for our wonderful vacation around the world, I was still the star of our show; not that Daisy or Violet would ever admit it. Anyway, there was one show in particular that has always stood out. You should remember it quite well; you were here for it," she said as Misty looked at her strangely.

"You and Ash were the stars, a breath taking performance if ever there was one to behold. I could not believe how well you two worked together, knowing and almost feeling what the other felt as you moved as one. I was in awe and spoke to Ash about it after. He blushed when I asked whether there was something going on between you too. I knew right away he liked you, but I did not expect the next surprise to come my way."

"Brock was alone in the change rooms, strange considering how he was always around you two twenty-four seven. Anyway, I went and talked to him. He missed his home, his missed his siblings, but most of all, he missed the connection you and Ash both had."

Misty laughed. "No, he just missed the fact he didn't get a chance to swoon over a girl at the show. He told us all about it later."

"Misty, you have a lot to learn about boys. No, he missed that connection. I consoled him and he consoled me as I told him about...yeah. Well, one thing led to another and..." her face reddening as Misty looked at her in shock. Daisy and Violet stood in the door way, the same look plastered onto their faces.

"You mean to say, you and Brock..." Violet started as Daisy fainted. Misty looked at Lilly, whose face was still glowing red. Even if she could believe it, Misty really did not want to. They were almost like family; Misty was about to puke, but held it down.

"Yes Violet, Brock and I had sex. And I don't regret a minute of it. But that's not the point. Anyway Misty, the thing is I never ever got to tell him about how I felt for him. He told me right there and thing he had loved me for years, not for my physical appearance, but for who I was. He loved me for being me. But...I didn't know what to do. It was months before I even spoke with him again, and by that time he was almost closed off to me," she whispered as tears slowly dribbled down her cheeks.

"So yeah Mist, I know how you feel, because I have been there, I have seen it all before. Please promise me one thing; don't make my mistake Misty. I regret it each and every day; I don't want you to hold it in your heart for all eternity too sis."

Misty moved forward and hugged her, as Lilly broke down. Sobbing into her shirt, Misty gently stroked her back, trying to sooth her older sister. Violet, misty eyed as well, hugged her also as the three held each other tightly. Despite all their fights and complaints, the four sisters of Cerulean were tight and bound to each other, each one grateful for the this consoling fact as the trio sat in silence, purely enjoying each other's company.

**BH**

Moving to the centre of the room, Ash scanned around the office of Professor Oak, his mentor and long time friend; seemingly untouched, he peered through the folders, picking up each one every now and then check for anything relevant. If anyone knew about the strange changes in Kanto, Oak would have known something about it. It was his hobby to study the effects of not only the Pokémon themselves, but also the development of the environment with Pokémon. As it was, he was the leading man on the research.

Brock shifted comfortably as he began to search the file cabinets, his hands moving like lightning as he searched madly, pausing every now and then as if he had heard something. Ash picked up a file, dated three years ago and read it. It was a record of all of his achievements, ranging from his time at the Indigo Plateau to the running of Brock's gym while he was away for a few days. If it wasn't for the fact he knew Professor Oak so well, he would have suspected something more sinister from the file.

Brock coughed as a shadow moved against the wall. Ash froze; the feeling of steel around his neck sent shivers down his spine. Slowly, he felt the breathing of his opponent move towards his ear. Without a thought of decency, he made Ash knell; Brock wasn't saying a word. Tapping him, Ash turned to face him.

"Well, well Ashy-boy, what have you done now?" Gary Oak smiled, his grin turning to shock as he looked down. Armed with his own sword, Ash had the blade positioned inches below his rather sensitive area.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ash smirked as the two moved apart from each other.

Bringing him into a bear hug, Ash turned his attention to Brock who sat with his arms folded, his gaze focused on the file alone. "Feel free to step in anytime Brock," Ash spat.

"Sorry? Oh that," Brock said as he put down the file labelled breeding. Walking over, he hugged Gary as the trio exchanged the latest news.

"So why are you two here? It's Gramps old lab, but the important stuff would have been destroyed anyway," He said as he handed another file to Ash.

"Maybe Gary, but there has to be another reason for this occurring; he would have known about this happening before surely," as he placed another file onto the desk.

Gary placed another folder down onto the table, watching intently as Ash placed another one down, resuming his search as another folder made its way to his hands. "Maybe Ash," Gary said as he resumed his seating.

"It's not impossible, but perhaps this is something Gramps never got to encounter," Gary seemingly whispered as Ash resumed his spot near the door.

"You know, you could be right. But even if this wasn't happening, there just seems to be something pleasant and right about being in here," Ash said dreamily.

Gary sighed; for as long as he had known his rival and closest friend, Ash was always in his own element when he was in the study; it was almost like watching his Grandfather once more, the way he sorted the files, his interactions with the Pokémon and his joy of life itself. More than once though, Ash had become scary, moving beyond what was defined by researchers the world over; his ability to encounter Pokémon of legend and to be involved in the development of such extraordinary adventures often worried Gary; not from jealousy, but from his statements that often warned him of being unstable at times.

Shifting in his seat, Gary resumed his reading. Brock moved to the cabinets and pulled out another pile; Ash though struggled to read the words. Nothing was clear to him, and he could have sworn he had read the best method of medicating a bug type Pokémon more than twice now. Slowly, the words moved; like figures in his mind they danced, moving from page to page as the world seemed to become darker and yet more peaceful...

"ASH!"

Ash turned to see a startled Brock looking at a file, covered in a shade of red Ash had not seen before. Moving over, Gary joined him as Brock lay the file on the desk. Using the torch, Ash held it over, scanning endlessly. It was dated twenty years to the day; April 29. Labelled experimental processes, Ash read on:

_Experimental log data: 28SEP8012, April 29._

_Results for the test were a failure; subject showed no improvement from the overnight dosage and replicated previous results from the drug administration. Although no sign of the infection remained, the subject had indeed become one of them. Mutation was kept at bay, but the result was only temporary; once the subject died, the DNA structure resumed its transformation._

_Previous information would indicate the bite from the wild Pokémon had indeed led to the resulting death of the person in question. Although not completely confirmed at this point, the resulting evidence would place the size of the bite to have been undertaken by a Pokémon. As for what kind, I cannot be sure. It would appear that the venom was from an Arbok, but the strand of poison is too mutated and developed to have come from any normal Arbok; I shall leave tonight and head for the source of the attacks._

_Experimental log data: 28SEP8013, May 2._

_I found the infection cause; a wild Arbok. It was not one I had ever seen before; its skin had become violently pulsated, dark purple and red mixed into one horrible blend which could only be described as horrendous. It's eyes where the colour of yellow normally associated with its skin, but somehow they were not yellow, but also a mixture of deep crimson red._

_Using my trusted Charmeleon, the Pokémon was struck down before it could spread its infection. I took vials of the blood, before moving the Pokémon to my lab for more tests. It was like nothing I had ever seen before; no longer developing the way an Arbok would normally develop, this one had begun to morph into the next stage of evolution. How this happened, I am not entirely sure, but the same mark that was left on the patients was found on the back of the Arbok. More research will be required._

_Experimental log data: 28SEP8091, May 30._

_I've discovered more, but the results of my tests are too unstable; this only confirms that the source was stronger than previously thought. Last night's work confirmed that this strange marking was not the result of a bite to the Arbok, but a manipulation of the genetic structure. I consulted my friend on the findings and his advice has been to be careful. Should this information fall into the wrong hand, who knows the level to which the data could be misused? Although I am sure of it, this experiment should be stopped now._

Ash looked for the next page but found nothing. Blank page after blank page revealed nothing. Gary skipped to the final page, where a single log was made. Curious, he looked on:

_Experimental log data: 28SEP9234, August 21._

_Data has been corrupted; more tests were done and the results of these modified Pokémon structures were unstable. They changed and developed habits that could only be explained as being animalistic, beyond what was normal for any type of Pokémon. I destroyed the remaining Pokémon; hopefully this will be the final time this virus is released._

_It was dangerous to be involved with this process; nature was inevitably twisted. The environment was warped, changed from the peaceful habitat to an almost barren wasteland; many cities were destroyed, left to become deserts reclaimed by nature. People in the hundreds were killed; although the virus was kept in check, some of the bites proved to be more potent than previously encountered._

_The region changed; the nature and human relationship was damaged nearly beyond repair. If it was not for the help of a powerful Pokémon, who shall remain nameless for there was none given; the remaining towns of Kanto would have been destroyed. It gave us a power, something that is not possible to explain. Once it was over, it became a jewel, one more priceless than life itself. I could not be tempted to test this gift, so I gave it to the Gym Leader of Cerulean, a close friend who had nearly lost everything close to him._

_The research was destroyed; this information is too important to be left out in the open. Should anyone besides me read this, please know that whoever has the power to take life will do so without a whim; this power has been kept secret from all and shall remain so. There were a number of people, including my once close friend, who would use this for their own gain. Imagine the ultimate power, capable of untold strength, changing the face of the earth forever._

_However, this shall never see the light of day. When the time comes, this young girl who was born just after the end of this horrible event will be ready to take control of the destiny placed before her. She was chosen and only she and she alone can wield the power. She is the highest priority; her safety must be ensured. They will come for the power, and nothing will stop them._

The remains were torn as Ash looked at the two around him; what was going on?

"How is this possible? What happened?" he stammered, his eyes reading over the pages over and over again.

"I never heard Gramps mention it before. And this file is brand new to me; I spent hours in this office, but he never once mentioned it to me," Gary muttered as he sat down, the sword placed by his side.

"If the information was destroyed, we should be fine; it gives us an explanation for the region, but I haven't heard of any attacks. Maybe there is something else going on here," Brock whispered as he pulled out his pokéball, releasing the small red fox from its hold. Yawning, it began to move around, sniffing the room with great interest as Brock mimicked Gary and sat down, lying himself down on the chair as he watched the Pokémon move around.

"You aren't surprised by this?" Ash asked; Brock shook his head.

"We were told as Gym leaders about the legend, although I was the last to hear of it. This was an unprecedented attack, something that has not been encountered in years. From what I was told, these Pokémon were not Pokémon we see now; they were cruel and manipulated horribly."

"Who did these attacks?"

"No one knows and that is what nerves me now; whoever did these attacks stopped and we never heard about them. We suspected a group of people were involved but we found nothing," Brock said as he sat down.

If Ash had known about this before, would it have helped? He couldn't be sure and waiting around for something to happen made him nervous. If what Professor Oak had said was true, he had to find the person who held the power now. At least he knew where to look; he was sure Misty could help him. But there was something wrong; Misty was the head of the Gym, not her parents, so what happened to the jewel? And did she know about this?

"Brock, who was the representative for Cerulean Gym?" Ash asked.

Brock looked up as Gary finally met their eyes. "It was a long time ago Ash; I am not sure if I remember."

"Can you try?"

Sighing, Brock shut his eyes. Ash waited in silence, his heart beating rapidly as he awaited the answer. Did she know? Would she know about it? Could she help them? Would she want to help him? He blushed and looked away; the heat of the room got to him as he felt his eyes begin to water; she had left him and never said a word. She wouldn't want to help him; he had been an arsehole. After an age, Brock opened his eyes.

"Lily, Violet and Daisy were the representatives for Cerulean; Misty would have been too young to understand what was going on."

Ash began to speak but stopped as a small bird, roughly the size of football soared into the room, its eyes spinning as it landed on Gary's shoulder. Untying the scroll around the bird's leg, Gary read and looked up gravely.

"It has already begun," he said as Brock looked over to him. "I just received a note from some of my Intel; the resistance plan to strike in two days time."

"Why?" asked Brock.

"They believe that Cerulean has become a hideout for the rebels in the area; they plan to strike it down, tear down anything they must to secure Cerulean city once more. And from the range of weaponry Ash told us about, I don't think anyone will have a chance of fighting back or running," said Gary.

"Well, we have to try anyway; at least we have some time on our side," Ash said, feeling a little better about it.

"There is only one problem Ash," Gary said as Ash slowly turned towards him. "This letter is two days old. They will strike today."

Ash grabbed his sword as the other two mimicked his movement. Pushing the file into his jacket roughly, he raced outside with the two in tow; summoning the roaring dragon from its slumber, Ash leapt onto the back and flew, harder and faster than he had ever thought possible. Worried, his mind raced to Misty as the trio flew Gary aboard his Charizard, Ash his Dragonite and Brock on his Salamance.

He had to warn them; he knew the resistance too well. They would find the problem and eradicate it, but would take out entire cities in the process. He had to find Misty; he had to protect her, he had to warn her. She was his friend, no matter what may have happened between them. As they speed through the forest, Ash suddenly felt awake; it clicked. The girl that would have been born near the time of this would have been...he froze as Dragonite continued to fly away. The girl was Misty; and if he didn't know better, she was the target.

**BH**

**Authors note: Sorry for the long time between updates, but life has been incredibly busy. However, I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review; it has been a while. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter V: Untimely Resolutions

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and do not claim to own any of the characters or Pokémon that belong the Pokémon franchise.

**Chapter V: Untimely Resolutions**

Tracing her fingers along the water's edge, Misty watched with sullen interest as her Pokémon moved about freely and joyfully, each one paying close attention to her every expression and action. Chilling sensations ran through her body, each one colder than the last. The very thought of forgetting her past was not easing, but something else was worrying her for the first time, something stronger than her desire to be wrapped in the arms of Ash Ketchum.

Sighing, as though the very effort was draining her soul, Misty stood up and headed for the kitchen, her own mind far away from the now empty shell walking around the Gym arena. The same swirling emotion flooded her dreams; it had to be the world itself. These dreams had only begun when he left, and now he was back, they were becoming worse. Each night she woke in a cold sweat, each one involving Ash falling to his doom again and again, each time Misty was unable to move a muscle. And each time, she felt that familiar and painful snapping of something so close to her; her heart.

That was her reason, her main excuse to avoid him; she would not watch the one flame in her life extinguish itself upon the brutality and cruelty of life. She opened her eyes to see the mug she was holding had fallen to the floor. Cursing her stupidity aloud, she picked up the broken pieces and threw them into the bin. How symbolic; she turned away and felt the water run down her face.

**BH**

Turning on the spot, Ash slammed his fist into the man's gut, the whisper of air leaving his lungs before he fell to the ground. Dragging him silently into the bushes surrounding the local store, Ash removed his clothes and put them on, resuming the guards post beside the other one, now donned by Gary who resumed his post opposite Ash. The guards around the area had been swift; there was no doubt about it. But what had surprised them was how fast it had been. The outer regions of Cerulean had already been seized, the main sections of the town under lock and key, the right officials payed off and the key players all on their side. Team Rocket had moved swiftly, and now effectively controlled most of the town.

However, they went by something else these days. Ash shuddered as his mind raced; two people, a man and a woman moved passed, nodding towards the newly clothed pair only slightly before continuing their rounds of the city. The town's people walked past them, slowly and carefully, watching suspiciously all the while. Gary moved slightly, his hand indicating to move into the store. Nodding, Ash took one last look around before dashing into the store. Removing the clothes, Ash walked towards the counter, the familiar happy girl greeting him cautiously before turning the store lights off.

"Well, he is doing ok, but perhaps you should move elsewhere? I can't afford to have the guards checking my store all the time; they could become suspicious," she whispered as Gary and Ash followed her into the cellar. A small click indicated the store had shut, leaving them alone in silence.

"That was easier than we thought. But even then, this is becoming more and more dangerous Ash; we should just leave and move north. This place will go under soon anyway," Gary groaned, his body tired and eyes weary as he slumped against the corridor.

Ash sighed and kept going. Gary was right, but he was not going to leave until all options were tried; even if it meant risking his own life. But he would not risk the others; he had come of his own will and so had they. They could leave if the time came.

"Suck it up Gary and keep moving. I thought you were tougher than this," he smirked as Gary felt the rush of adrenaline kick in.

Clanging and sounds of busy Pokémon greeted Ash's ears as light began to grow dimmer around them. They had been going all day so far, and the progress amazed even Ash, not that he expected less from the great rock trainer. Walking into a slightly larger corridor carved from the surrounding rock, Ash watched as Brock marshalled his troops, barking orders and directing the digging scraps into neat piles while also having Vulpix move around, her fur coat glowing radiantly as she nuzzled away happily near Brock's backpack. Walking towards him, Ash felt a small yellow mouse jump onto his shoulder once more, sniff, and then lick him affectionately.

"It's good to see you too buddy," Ash smiled as Brock turned around, the sweat dripping from his forehead rapidly.

"You certainly took your time Ash; I thought you were meant to be a master of sabotage."

Ash shot a glare at Brock who simply smiled. "My mistake then; but remember, if you make another mistake, I will not be there to bail you out again Ash."

Gary whistled as he looked around, the girl following behind him tentatively. "Not bad Brock. How far are we now?"

"We are roughly two Onix lengths away from the Gym itself. Although, it could be harder if we run into another pipe problem; Onix can only take so much water."

The giant rock snake looked at Brock and nodded, resuming the digging with such interest Ash wondered if Onix even remembered that this was serious, and not a simple playground exercise. Rubbing his eyes, Ash felt the weight of the world creep upon him again. The same words moved replayed themselves in his mind, each time causing Gary to wake him up in a cold sweat. It shouldn't be worth worrying, but Ash couldn't help it. The town was darker than when he had first seen it, Pokémon acting strangely all around the town borders, but nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet; except for that death in Vermillion.

It had been three hours since he and Gary had arrived down in the tunnel, and still the girl had said nothing. She sat alone, watching every now and then but never saying a word. Once or twice Ash could have sworn he saw her look scared, but it didn't last long. Scratching behind Pikachu's ears, Ash felt the little Pokémon vibrate happily. He smiled and stopped, rubbing his hands to try and keep the circulation moving through his body.

"Pikachu, you can stop vibrating buddy," he said. A small mutter from Pikachu removed his confirmation and he looked around. The cavern had begun to shake.

Brock rushed to the front, his eyes filled with horror as boulders and stones began to fall to the ground, slamming into Geodude and Onix with such force it sent sickening sounds of crunching around the cavern. Gary was already rushing to the front as Ash joined him, both grasping their pokéballs before launching them into the fray. Popping out from the ball, Wartortle screamed to life, shooting out ice as it tried to prevent the further collapse. A raging Glaceon joined him, launching her own ice at the structure. Onix was trying to keep the boulders away, Brock jumping onto his back to help guide him. Slowly but surely the rumbling of the boulders eased up. The trio sighed in relief before Brock felt a drop of water on his arm. Looking up, the drips quickly turned to a flood. Crying out, the trio braced themselves for the end.

**BH**

Already mid afternoon, Misty stood out the front of the gym, embracing the final warmth of the rays from her balcony, trying to forget about the challengers who had left angrily this morning after discovering the Gym was closed. Smiling, she was interrupted by another girl, one much older and far more fashionable than Misty would ever care to be. Without a word, she stood beside Misty, taking in the warmth too as she sighed deeply.

"Still thinking about him?" Lilly said absentmindedly, her heart rejoicing at seeing her little sister look away, most presumably to blush.

"No. He is only a friend, and that is how it will stay Lilly," she quietly muttered back, trying to cool her face desperately.

Lilly sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs. "Misty, why are you fighting against your feelings for him?"

Misty finally faced her, her back resting against the railing. "What's left to fight for Lilly? Everything we have ever known has changed. Everything good has been destroyed or morphed into something unrecognisable. Ash has changed; he's not the same boy I fell in love with long ago."

"Maybe he has; but so have you sis. The two of you were naive back then; you have seen more in your short lives than most people get to see in their entire life. The places you have been, people you have meet and the things you have seen have become a part of who you are; we only ever grow through our experiences Misty," Lilly replied, her voice calm and gentle which made it hard for Misty to retort.

"Ash has done things Lilly that scare me; his whole attitude to life…it scares me. I can't be near him; his life is chaotic, unstable and downright dangerous," Misty spat.

"This is why you love him all the more. You have to stop making excuses Misty. No just listen; Ash has become something else since he lost his mother and the Professor, and who wouldn't? Gary has changed too; they lost the closest people they dearly loved and it has changed them. I am not defending what Ash and Gary have done, but I am telling you that their lives have changed not through actions they had control over. Misty, whether you would like to believe it or not, the more you accept what Ash has become, the more you will find that he has not changed from what he once was; the more you fight it Misty, the worse you will become."

Misty glared at her, daring her to say another word. "I can't accept what he has done. Ash is not my life anymore; I am a Gym leader now. If he wants to run off with another girl I don't care. He can do what he wants, as long as he leaves me alone."

"The problem still remains though Misty, you still love him."

Misty stormed off, leaving Lilly to bask in the glowing rays. Not caring for anything else, Misty raged into her room, the slamming door echoing throughout the gym. Pillows flew through the room, her blankets torn from her bed as her anger boiled over. Misty screamed in fury as objects flew through her room, crunching themselves into her walls. Like a banshee she wailed, the pillow ripped to shreds as her hands blazed with hatred. Ash had destroyed her life once, and here he was again, wrecking and hurting her once content life. He had to pay for what he had done to her; she had tried to love him, tried to accept him but he was too broken, too different from what she once knew. Infuriated, she kicked the lamp stand to the other side of the room, the sickening shattering of glass causing Misty to come to her senses.

Tentatively, cautiously and slowly she moved to the broken remains. Collapsing to her knees, she touched the stand, the softness and quietness of the room the only thing that kept her from yelling out in anger. The stand, made of softly crafted glass was now a shattered remain, the soft glistening from the light in her room casting rays of various colours around her. The lamp had been a gift from a dear friend. She collected it up in her arms and cried to herself. Crafted into the shape of two entwining bodies, the lamp had been a gift from Ash for her birthday two years ago.

The lamp had been her dearest memory of their time together; having convinced her to pose for the photo, Ash had then left for a day or two before returning, his motives hidden and avoided as she had pestered him. Once the day of her birthday rolled around though, it became clear what it had been. Given breakfast in bed by Ash, she had been surprised to find a gift also on the tray. Uncovering the gift, she could still remember letting out a cry of shock, her face turning red as she watched Ash fall to the floor laughing. After telling him off though, she had smiled. He had explained everything to her and was near tears as she thanked him again.

But now, looking at the crumpled remains, she cried. Tears cascaded down her face and onto the broken lamp, the figures broken beyond repair. Gently, she put it onto her bedside table and lay down, the tears stopping slightly as she watched the ceiling. Ash had tried to save her repeatedly during their travels, even when she wanted to leave him and set out on her own adventure. She couldn't stand though to be away from him; there was something about him, something about his presence that made her want to stay. He had changed though; she could still feel the touch and taste of his lips on hers, the scintillating enjoyment flooding her body once more as she fantasised over him.

Shaking her head, she rolled over, trying desperately to erase the memory from her mind. But while she tried to erase it, the more the memory began to replay in her mind, eventually extending her time now. Ash had never taken notice of her before, and now when he was trying to resurrect their relationship, was she the one breaking him? She had blamed him for ruining her life, but he had not done that on his own terms. Her coldness to him, her rejection of his love for her…her heart aching Misty got up, her mind now clear. Ash needed her help. Hastily, she grabbed her bag and filled it up, placing her clothing and supplies in rather hastily before collecting her pokéballs. Moving to her closest though, she paused for a second, unsure of what to wear. She would not wear the tomboyish clothing of past years, and instead choose something more suitable for travel.

Putting on a blue tight fitting t-shirt, she kept a black vest over the top of it, while putting on dark blue jeans which held tightly to her body. She needed to be flexible and be comfortable, while being able to move freely. Tying her waist length hair into a ponytail, Misty grabbed her bag and headed out into the Gym area. She would say goodbye to her sisters before she left, she owed them that much. Expecting no one in the kitchen she walked in, she placed her bag onto the table before heading to the fridge, taking some of the food to have on her journey. She was going to try and find Ash somehow, even if she had to search the ends of the earth for him.

"So our little sis has come to her senses finally," Violet smirked as Misty turned around in surprise, dropping her food onto the floor.

"I guess it was only a matter of time like you said Lilly; she loves that hunk of a man too much," Daisy teased as Misty's face began to turn red.

"For your information, I am going to save Ash's arse before he does something stupid and gets himself killed," she yelled, sending the two sisters into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sure you will be looking out for his arse," Daisy retorted, narrowly dodging a flying piece of cheese that instead plastered itself onto Violet's laughing face.

"Girls leave her alone, Misty is following her heart," Lilly said, joining the two sisters already in the kitchen.

"What? Are you saying we don't follow ours? What about that vacation we just had? If we did not follow our hearts we would have been stuck here for years," Violet spat back as Daisy backed her up.

"You two do follow your hearts, but only when the new hottie in the room happens to glance your way, suggesting that he make you another one of the girls on his list," Lilly smirked, the two sisters turning to a familiar red their younger sister had already done.

"Misty go for it; we will be here to back you up," Lilly said.

Misty smiled and nodded. Placing the food into her bag, she exited the kitchen and headed for the pool, needing to make one last stop before she left. Nearing the pool, she grabbed her pokéball and smiled; it had been a while, but Gyarados would love the chance to explore the world once again. However, she stopped at the pool and paused. Something was wrong. The water in the pool was moving more than usual. Bending down to examine it she gasped, watching the water from the pool slowly drain from a crack in the pool. She was about to call out for her sisters until she heard them cry out.

"Misty, did you invite someone here?" Daisy asked, causing Misty to frown.

"No, what do they look like?"

"They are dressed in black covert gear and are carrying…Get down!" she cried out as the men opened fire. Bullets shattered the entrance to the Gym, shouts from the men ringing out in the entrance as they raided the front doors. The Gym on red alert, the siren wailed as doors to the area began to seal them off. The three sisters joined Misty by the pool, the crack opening and allowing a slab of the pool to fall away. They screamed as the gun fire continued its assault on the defences of the Gym, only droned out through the sound of explosions. Watching the water leave in horror, Misty thought she could hear gasping and cries for people that sounded familiar begin to reach their ears.

"That sounds like…" Daisy started.

"But it couldn't be," Violet muttered.

A large bird, graceful and majestic flew up from the hole, the person on the back gasping for air. Landing onto the pool side, the trainer dismounted and looked towards them. Ash Ketchum stood before them, his characteristic grin looking back at them. Hurriedly followed behind him came Brock and Gary, and a rather scared and shocked girl. Misty ran and embraced Ash, spinning around on the spot as the remainder of the group smiled. Gun fire and shouts of threats continued to plague the arena as the explosions grew closer.

"Misty, what's going on?" he asked, the three girls running towards Gary and Brock.

"No time Ash; where does this tunnel go to?"

"One of the local stores; who is making all that noise?" he asked as they mounted Pidgeot, Violet and Daisy joining Gary on his while Lilly and the shocked store girl teamed up with Brock on top of Onix.

Misty turned to him grimly. "Team Rocket."

Nodding, Ash whistled. Gary nodded and took off into the cavern, followed closely by Brock who held on tightly to the girl with Lilly's help. Ash and Misty nodded as Pikachu clambered onto Ash's back. A rupturing where the kitchen was made them pause as men and women entered the arena, their guns aiming squarely at Ash and Misty. Flying up, Pidgeot managed to avoid most of the bullets before dashing into the pool, the confused guards clambering towards the pool with haste.

Inside, the duo raced after the other two groups, their advantage good enough to allow a steady flight towards the exit. A bullet raced past Ash's head, causing him to turn around and see the guards had already made their way down. Cursing himself, he carefully prised Wartortle from the ball, yelling to create and ice shield behind them. Obeying, the Pokémon shot out a wall of ice, covering a part of the cavern in a six-inch ice wall.

He smiled; a jab into his back made him think otherwise. Misty gripped him tightly as the water form earlier began to move back towards them. "Hold on Mist," he cried as the water began to fly back towards them. On instinct he made her fly higher, making it harder to get any wing movement above. Ash was about to move down when he saw it; a large dragon-like-serpent with glittering aqua scales was moving towards them, his eyes mad with glee and mouth wide open in anticipation of an easy meal.

"Gyarados, hydro pump!" she cried.

A jet stream of water sprayed forth, forcing the current to remain low as they passed over head. Returning the Pokémon, Misty held on tightly. Ash prayed and held his breath as the final wall of water descended upon them. "Hope you aren't afraid of getting wet Ash," Misty smirked.

Pidgeot tucked in her wings and flew into it. Almost as if on cue, Ash opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't hear anything; the soft calming blue world moved around him forcibly, but not by choice. It moved over him almost like a blanket, warming him but only slightly as the breath in his lungs began to give way. He could feel the compression grow, his view cloudy and blurry with the pressure growing for air. Misty nudged him again, this time pointing ahead of him. Light glowed brightly, making him dig his heels into Pidgeot. The bird, already struggling against the current began to shot through the water faster, causing Ash to grip her tightly. Seconds passed, his breathing escalating, his heart rate rising…the light grew, his eyes closing as the world faded to black. Misty felt the almost dagger like icy air shoot through her system as Pidgeot broke through the wave. Scouting ahead, she saw Glaceon ease her hydro pump, returning to Gary who smiled, but quickly turned to worry.

She didn't understand; what was going on? Nudging Ash, she expected a response. Instead, his limp body flopped, his head resting on her shoulder. Panic set in; ordering her down, Pidgeot landed swiftly allowing Misty to jump off and onto the ground with Ash. Laying him up against the closest rock, she began to strike his chest, pounding footsteps behind her bringing cries of concern. Gary slid next to Ash, checking his pulse hastily as Misty continued to strike his chest and breathe into his mouth. Gary tried slapping him, but it was no use. Misty kept going; she couldn't give up on him now, not when she needed him. Gary moved back slightly, Brock joining the scene along with the girls. Already in shock, Misty kept going, trying desperately to resuscitate him. Tears began to streak down her face; hitting him in the chest, she cried out. Gary tried to comfort her but a look of deepest loathing from her red and angry face stopped him in his tracks.

Hitting him once more, Misty began to pound him; he was not going to leave her. "Damn you Ash!" she hollered, sending chills down everyone's spines. Slumping, she cried, her eyes not leaving the blue turning face of Ash Ketchum. Brock put his hand on her shoulder, Daisy stifling a cry behind her unsuccessfully. Gary stood up, his eyes closed and hands shaking. Ash was gone.

**BH**

The carnage and chaos surrounding the Gym arena was unbelievable. Everywhere he looked there were grunts running in circles; some were moving forward while others looked as though they had been to the front lines of a war and back. Although this was not far from the truth; they were all in the middle of one, and though no one said it, they all wished it would end. But to speak it would break moral, would crush and lay waste to all that they had achieved so far. He was experienced, campaigned and learnt in the art of war. But even this was beyond him. How the children had escaped his grasp again was astounding. He should have expected it though; they were exceedingly good…

"James," said a shrill, but amazingly feminie voice.

He turned his gaze, now meeting the familiar and once proud rocket known as Jessie. Having already established herself as a capable fighter and leader in the war, James sighed, knowing the chance of meeting up with her and reminiscing over old times would be close to impossible. How he missed her.

"Jessie; what is the status of the operation? You know how much the boss despises failure, especially after his changing of this group's name."

She shuddered; everyone knew the new name off by heart, but no one would say it. They preferred the title of Team Rocket, and wished they had never left the name to begin with. But with the resistance seeing the Rocket as nothing more than pity crooks, Giovanni had taken unusual steps, removing the title and establishing himself and the new group as hardened warriors, each one capable to taking ten men to the grave before they died. She shuddered to think of the last unfortunate soldier who asked to leave the frontlines.

"It is good; the Gym is secured, but none of the inhabitants are accounted for. From reports gathered from the initial wave of soldiers, it would seem they used the tunnel as their escape route. And well, they cannot move forward now."

James raised his eye brow and shook his head. "Ice tunnel again?"

Jessie nodded. "A specialty of one boy; Ash Ketchum," James sighed, scratching his head.

"Are you positive it was him?"

"Inspect the design for yourself; we had enough trouble in the past with him to know his trademark inside and out, back to front and through glancing at it we can deduce who it is. Remind me who the target was this time," he said absentmindedly as he began to walk towards the pool edge.

Hurrying after him, Jessie wiped the sweat from her brow. "The Gym leader of Cerulean; the exact reason unsure, she was required for some testing at request of Giovanni."

Standing over the wreckage of the pool, James frowned at the design. Jessie, seeing his look of interest mixed with worry tried to understand what it was that sparked his curiosity. Removing some of the broken debris, they had begun to bring in pick axes and other methods of ice breaking, including an incredibly upset and angry Magmar. He shook his head; it did not make sense.

"What is it that worries you James?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Somehow, this was not intentional; no one would seek to break through the pool of the Gym, not since we took control of the town four hours ago. They would have pushed up through there," he said pointing to a vacant spot three metres from the north end of the pools end.

"So the twerp did not mean to help them escape intentionally?"

"My thoughts exactly; perhaps luck has aided them this time," he muttered, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Luck seems to run thick with this boy; it cannot last forever anyway. Sooner or later we will catch him once and for all and remove his trace from the face of the earth, then shall people fear our dominance," Jessie smiled.

The two sat silently for a while, their own minds racing against the other. James stared at the pool; it was beginning to sink in, but even after all the years he had spent in training, he was having a hard time adjusting to what he knew was true in his heart.

"Have you ever seen a sunset?" he whispered softly. Caught off guard, Jessie blushed, amazed and in awe of how soft he could be when he chose it.

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"No, I am asking if you have seen it set."

Confused, she looked to him, his face remaining glued to the hole in the ground. "What are you implying here James? Of course I have seen it set."

"Then you know this will not last."

"We will win James."

"We may, but at what cost Jessie? Just like the sun sets, this empire will fold. It is shown throughout history time and time again. No empire can last forever," he said as grunts passed by, muttering about labour and lack of payment options.

"But this one shall."

"Why?"

Jessie didn't say anything, her gaze focussed on the men removing rubble and trying to contain the blazing Pokémon. "No matter what Giovanni may promise the world as we know it will crumble, falling away into the darkness from once it came. This war is nothing but Giovanni's way of demanding his ideas be taught and seen as good; his intention is domination. The twerp, although he stands against us, is going to save the world. Nature must balance itself out. The sunset will be the end of the empire, the end of Giovanni's tyranny and of Team Rocket. We cannot go on forever like this Jessie; wars will sprout the minute this one is ours."

Jessie felt her face became heavy and worn, the years taking their toll on her. "Why this now James; what changed?"

"Everything," he muttered, the soldiers managing to lower the Pokémon into the hole.

"I should report you for plotting and conspiring against Team…that name. Spreading descent throughout our ranks is not allowed James, by no one," she retorted, her blood racing.

"You will hold your tongue Jessie, especially after your run in with certain members of the eighth squad."

Standing up, he turned to leave, satisfied with the progress being made as roars from the tunnel made him grin. "It was only a thought. Watch the sun."

Walking away, Jessie sighed, her attention diverted back to the crack in the pool. Having seen James go from lonely and cold to one of the most respected and most powerful men in the entire organisation, she felt distant to him. She could remember sharing food with him, huddling together in their crashed balloons and trying to keep warm while creating their new plan to capture Pikachu. But these last few weeks had changed him; he wasn't cold and ruthless anymore. He had become more collected and more distracted from the goals. He was thinking more and more, this being another example. She just wished he would stop and return to what he was good at; being the head and representative of Giovanni.

**BH**

Gary looked over the scene, feeling detached from what he saw. Brock was shaken, his body trembling from head to toe with Lilly cuddling into him, her sobs evident over all the others. Daisy and Violet held each other, both crying softly trying to keep themselves together, watching intently Gary who could only feel the numbness and emptiness at seeing him go. His rival and best friend lay still before him, not moving or breathing. Ash was dead. All the attention focussed not on him though; the girl he had loved was on her knees, her face broken and cold. Tears streaked down her face. Gary couldn't begin to understand how she felt; she had now lost everything close to her. He wanted to move and help her up, but she would not move. Brock was the first to say something.

"Misty we need to go," Brock's voice barely registering in her mind.

Lilly tried to move her, but Misty would not go. Her eyes remained glued to him.

"He isn't dead," she muttered.

"Misty, we came to save you. Ash would want us to get you to safety," Brock said as Gary began moving the remainder of the girls to the exit.

"Why?"

The group paused, turning to Misty who remained on the spot. "You need to be protected; you have something that will change the war."

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"You have a power Misty; Professor Oak mentioned it in his research when we checked his lab. He mentioned a Gym leader, to be precise the Cerulean Gym leader was given an untold power and being the Gym leader it was handed down to you."

"What power? Now you are not making sense."

"It is in the shape of a jewel; the actually size isn't specified, or what it actually looks like," Brock said, moving closer to Misty.

"Brock what are you-"

Before he could move to her, Lilly moved towards Ash, her face suddenly serious and focussed. Brock stood aside, watching Lilly kneel next to Ash and remove a water drop shaped jewel from her pocket. Misty tried to speak but stopped as her sister placed it above Ash and let it go. Hovering in mid air, the jewel began to spin, casting green glow around Ash's body, sealing away from human contact. Misty scampered towards him; held back by her sister, she looked on helplessly as Ash's body began to glow bright green. His chest began to move; eyes flying open, Ash gasped for air hungrily, his breathing slowly down once the green wall around him eased down back into the aqua blue gem. Misty hugged him tightly as Lilly picked the floating jewel from midair.

"What did you just do?" Gary asked, causing Misty to suspend her hugging.

"Saved Ash's life; the jewel Brock mentioned was in my care, because once Misty left on her journey, the three of us became the Gym leaders. I took it more seriously than the others, so I was given the jewel for safe keeping," she replied, Brock hanging off her every word.

"If you had it, why didn't you tell us you knew about it?"

"Safety measures; if anyone realised what this was how would I live in peace with my sisters?"

Gary shrugged and helped Ash up, allowing Misty to move towards her sister. "It is overdue little sis, but this gem rightfully belongs to the Gym leader of Cerulean city," Lilly said, handing the gem over to Misty.

Looking over it, Misty felt slightly cold, the jewel making her feel as though she was surrounded by water, each moment cold yet calm. She examined it in the light, Ash spluttering behind her softly. Mainly aqua with emerald streaks through it, Misty thought she caught a glimpse of a face. Shaking her head, she placed it into her zipped up pocket and began to help Ash up the stairs. The group neared the exit when gunfire erupted around them again. Ricochets missed Misty by inches, screams of war chants filling the cavern; they had broken through. Misty gripped Ash tightly and with Gary raced up the stairs. A scream from in front made them stop, but were forced through by the girls behind them. Bursting into the store, Misty collapsed into a corner with Ash and Gary, Brock helping the others up before allowing Geodude to sit on top of the metal makeshift trap door. Letting her out, Vulpix yawned softly, looking around before starting to lick her master.

"Vulpix, flamethrower," Brock asked softly.

Smiling, she opened her mouth and began to melt the door into the surrounding tiles. Sweltering heat flooded the area, the rest covering their eyes except for Brock who watched the progress closely. It would not hold, but it would have to do. Returning her, he walked to the front of the store, leaving Misty to remove Ash from the hold. She stood beside him, trying to figure out what it was that he was thinking.

"You know we can't stay here Misty; we need to leave here now," he whispered, loud enough only for her to hear. She nodded in agreement; the sooner they left the safer and greater chance they would have.

"Lilly! What's wrong with your stomach?"

Misty turned around and ran to the voice; something inside her made her react on instinct, pushing even the thought of escape from her mind. Racing to her side, Misty stood over Lilly, held closely by a sobbing Violet and a dumbstruck Daisy. The store girl was already out the front door and into the streets, running for home before anything else happened to her. Misty tried to cover the wound, but watching Lilly gasp for breath, she knew it would be hard to escape here now.

Ash, finally coming to his senses, stood up, leaving Gary who had sat still since moving into the store. Dizzily and hazily he walked towards the four girls, swaying slightly as he sat down next to Misty. Seeing the blood, he began to feel sick.

"What happened?" he asked gently, watching Misty as he tears began to flow more steadily.

"Lilly has been hit; the bullet is still in her stomach. If I can't stop the bleeding, she will die. If she dies, we can't escape," she replied as thudding from the other side of the trapdoor grew louder and louder. Gritting her teeth, Lilly looked to Misty her face becoming paler with each second. Shouts and thumps grew, but Misty held her gaze with her sister.

"Don't regret it Mist," she stuttered. Her eyes closed, her breathing becoming fainter and fainter. Misty shook her; no response. Misty cried out, the pokéball on her side instantly in her hand. Her bravest sister, the only one who had ever understood her and tried to involve her in their lives, the only one who had told her the truth when she did not want to hear it was gone. Lilly of the famous three Cerulean sisters was dead.

**BH**

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, but I didn't really know where to go with the story for a while there. Anyway, now that Misty has the power, can she control it? As always, please review as it helps to keep the story going. If anyone can point out anything I may have missed so far it would be greatly appreciated. The next chapter won't take as long to post; hopefully. Until then, have fun!**


	8. Chapter VI: Stuck in a Moment

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and do not claim to own any of the characters or Pokémon that belong the Pokémon franchise.

**A/N: So much for the short delay between chapters. I really do sincerely apologise to those who have stuck with this story so far. I won't give too many excuses except for the lack of interest I had with this story for a while and turning my attention to other projects. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I will ensure to put this back on track now.**

**Chapter VI: Stuck in a Moment**

Holding herself tightly, she wiped away the small tears that had begun to form around her eyes. Already forsaking her own safety, she was trying to keep herself pre-occupied, but it was to no avail. Her sister was dead, and the others could be for all she knew. She trusted he would get them to safety, but after the assault they had engaged, she doubted they would have survived. A cup was held in front of her face and she took it carefully, noting the strong arms of Ash who joined her silently. Still shocked and lost for words, he hadn't said much since they had landed something that seemed to be a curse and a blessing for Misty.

She didn't know what to do; cry, laugh, shout, whisper or just talk. Even if she wanted to talk, she wouldn't know what to say. It seemed easier to stay still and listen to her heart beat of its own accord. But as she sipped the liquid, she couldn't help but gag on it. Her wind pipe was refusing her to let her drink. It was almost a cruel and sad trick of her mind to make her concentrate on her sister and not on the path that lay ahead without her. Misty placed the cup down beside Ash and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

Ash watched her leave and remained still. She had not said a word since they had landed; he could still see her over the body of her sister, sobbing heavily as he tried to pull her away. But there was nothing he or any of them could do for Lily. He only prayed that when she did speak, he would be able to answer her. For all they knew the others could be dead. But he had to protect her; she was all the mattered now. Flexing his hands in front of him, he lay back onto the cave wall and yawned slightly.

"Where do we go from here Ash?"

The voice caught him off guard; turning to Misty, he blinked twice before rubbing his eyes. "What are you talking about Misty?"

"What are we going to do next? We can't stay here forever," Misty replied, gripping her jewel tightly.

"Misty, the others risked their lives to get you out. For the moment we need to stay put and rest. Lord knows we both need it," he yawned lightly.

A loud clang filled the cave. Ash looked up at Misty's now overbearing form, her face red and eyes spinning wildly. "I can't believe you Ash Ketchum! What happened to the boy who would never leave someone behind? We left Lily behind! And it is your entire fault!" she screeched.

"First of all," Ash said as he got to his feet, "We do need to rest. Second, I never leave anyone behind Misty."

"You left Lily to die Ash. We could have saved her and brought her with us," she spat.

"And have her die more slowly and watch helplessly as she did so, knowing we could not use the hospitals in the surrounding area because Team Rocket are in control? Is that what you wanted Misty?" he yelled, causing Misty to stand up further.

"At least then I could call you a man for trying Ash; you're nothing more than a little boy trying to play God in a war that will never end."

Ash turned his back to her. "Maybe I should have left you behind after all," he muttered coldly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said, planting her hands on her hips as Ash turned around to face her again.

"Face it Misty; you're still raw about it aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered as she sat down.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You never stopped to listen to what happened did you?"

"I saw you," she seethed, "kissing the girl who had sworn to find you. You let her wrap her disgusting arms around you and kiss you like she owned you."

"You think I would allow her to get close to me?"

"I do Ash; you certainly didn't try to get her off you," Misty sobbed.

Ash turned around and walked towards the back of the cavern. Misty held herself tightly, sobbing softly into her chest. A clanging filled the cavern again; looking up, Misty saw Ash glare at the cup he had kicked. The flames of the fire licked away happily as he sat down at the back of the cave and huddled himself tightly. Misty wanted to move and go to him, but she couldn't do it; after all that had happened, after all that had broken her time and time again, she could not bring herself to go to him and lean up against him.

Ash had crossed lines and made mistakes she couldn't erase. He didn't deserve her time. Moving back to her original spot, she pulled out her sleep bag from her backpack and wrapped it around her. The night was already setting in, with the gusts of wind increasing their intensity. Huddling up to herself, she closed her eyes, watching the flames dance in her mind as she drifted to some form of sleep.

The rest for what seemed like hours later made her wince as she strained her eyes. The fire was dead and the cave was colder than anything she had ever experienced. The sleeping bag was no longer keeping her as warm as it once did. She tried to cuddle herself, but her fingers were numb. Her whole body was cold; slowly she was falling into a deeper sleep, one she did not want to wake from. Her entire body felt frozen; she tried to move but remained rooted to the spot.

A figure walked past her, trying to move against the icy gusting winds. Muttering a few words, a bright light filled the cavern as a small turtle like Pokémon appeared. Straining to watch, a beam of ice shot from its mouth and began to create a wall of ice, one similar to the one she saw at the gym back in Cerulean. Not wanting to see the final result, Misty turned away, slowly feeling the wind around her fade away to nothing. Curious she turned back around to see Ash still admiring the ice sculpted wall, his hands running across it lightly as if he was drawing something delicate onto the fragile wall. Tapping it, he wondered back to his position, but stopped when he came past Misty.

"Are you still cold?"

She strained to nod; the coldness in her veins was still moving slowly.

Ash looked at her and frowned. "Show me your hands," he whispered as the look of concern grew.

Misty did as she was told and revealed them. Misty winced as he grabbed hold of her clammy hands. She could feel him look over them, inspecting each part carefully like a doctor would on his patient. His hands felt warm; not hot, but certainly warmer than hers were. She watched as he removed his gloves and placed them snugly onto her own, all the time wondering if she should say something. Her voice was caught in her throat as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her carefully.

She had noticed his body before, but it had been a long time since she had seen it up close. Blushing, her heart fluttered as he left her and tried to start the fire again. For a while they said noting as Ash continued his best to relight the fire. Warmth was finally starting to return to her body. Her blood now flowing again, Misty removed the small water drop badge form her pocket. She felt like she should be waiting for something to happen, but after a few minutes she returned it to her pocket, preferring to watch Ash continue his efforts.

**BH**

Erika growled. Watching more of the latest footage of Team Rocket capturing yet another town, she strummed her fingers and pondered. They had managed to only just defend pewter from team Rocket control, but after the swift precision take over in Lavender town three days ago; Erika was starting to worry again about the prospect of winning the war. And this latest news was not helping her mood. Taking a stroll to the machine behind her, she began to fiddle around with the controls.

A slow churning sound strained itself out of the machine, the vibrating noise echoing throughout her office. Erika wiped her eyes as another one of her loyal guards walked in, holding something that looked suspiciously like a folder. Coffee mug filled, she returned to her desk and slumped into the chair. Only those closest to her really got to see her truly exhausted, and even then it was on a rare occasion that she would let it show. But as the guard placed the documents on her desk and left, she could not help but feel defeated.

She had not heard a word from Ash since he left. It wasn't uncommon for Ash to vanish for months at a time; but usually there was a way to know if he was ok or not. Having waited for three hours for the folder now on her desk, Erika suddenly didn't feel like finding out what had happened. Her mind was blank as she heard another knock at her door. Pressing the button next to her coffee mug, the metallic door opened to reveal one of her top agents. Still dressed in her dark red and black attire, May silently made her way to the chair and sat down.

Looking over her for a minute, Erika nodded stiffly. "What news do you have May?" she asked, seemingly bored with the question.

May shifted slightly in her chair. "Well, firstly I think I know where Ash was last heading," she replied softly. If it wasn't for Erika's ability to read lips she might have asked her to repeat what she said.

"So do I May; what is your theory?"

"Not a theory, more of a fact."

Erika raised her eyebrows ever so slightly; keeping ones emotions in check helped keep ones friends and enemies guessing. "How would you know this May? I believe I stationed you to guard the security system in Pewter city."

Once more, May shifted nervously. "I did; for a while anyway. Then I heard some murmurs about Ash being last seen heading to Pallet town. So I tailed him. Last I saw before he nearly spotted me was that he was heading to Cerulean."

Erika remain passive; May fiddled with her fingers, trying to assure herself nothing bad was going to happen. "You may go May," Erika replied softly.

Relief washed over May as she got up and left for the door. Opening it, May was about to leave when she heard Erika address her again. "Do not let me find out you have left your post again May."

Closing the door behind her, Erika smiled. Ash was going to Cerulean and she knew why. For how long they would be safe was beyond her, but if Ash knew what she knew there would be trouble. She had been told of the power that was held in the Cerulean crystal, but as for which girl now held it in their procession was the real mystery. Misty would have been too young to know about its properties. Grabbing the folder, she flicked it open and began reading down the page. Cerulean was now under Rocket control; that was not surprising. A few casualties here and there seemed about normal for Rocket. This town was going to be harder to access now and her forces were still being stretched. They didn't have the luxury of seemingly endless soldiers in comparison to Team Rocket.

Turning the page over, something caught her eye. Team Rocket had uncovered another death, but one in the shop a few kilometres away from the Gym. Scanning the photo, Erika paused and gasped. Lily was dead. _That can only mean one thing,_ Erika thought as she closed the folder. _Ash knows and by extension Misty now knows._ Suddenly the plans to end the war had become a whole lot harder.

**BH**

Watching the flames burn brightly in the cave, Misty sighed as looked to Ash. After lighting the fire he had returned his spot and huddled up to sleep, leaving Misty to watch him tentatively. She felt bad for him; it wasn't his fault her sister was dead. If it hadn't been for Ash, none of them would have made it out of the gym alive. But she was still too raw to explain it to him. The soft gentle flames had warmed the cave considerably, leaving Misty to look around. Hollowed out, it resembled a nesting ground maybe for a Charizard, but after examining the area Ash had concluded that it hadn't been in use for years.

Ash held himself tightly as his buddy slept soundly next to him, twitching every now and then with a grin on his face. Whatever he was dreaming about it had to be good. But Ash wasn't being given the same luxury. Every time he tried to close his eyes, his mind would race back to the fire at Oak's lab. It was becoming worse each time; the screams were becoming louder, the pain almost numbing him as he awoke to reality. Chancing a glance at Misty he saw her watching the fire. He wanted to go and talk to her, but she needed her own time.

After all the last time they had really spoken was the porch at the resistance. No one in their right mind would call it a happy resolution to their pasts. Ash wanted to confide in her and trust her, but after all that had happened he couldn't. She was still living her own life away from him; if anything this was a slight inconvenience for her. Once this was over where would they go? Misty would rejoin her life, living how she always did. What would happen to him though? Ash wasn't as sure. People had suggested he settle down, but there was no one out there for him to settle down with. That was because the girl he wanted didn't want to hear or see from him again.

Rubbing his hands together again, he tried to rest his head on his chest and return to his dreams. All he knew was that he needed to rest; the next chance to sleep might not be for a while. Rocket knew he was going into hiding, but he had hoped that by splitting the group up they might have had a chance. Stretching himself out, he leant back against the wall and shut his eyes, trying once more to ignore the slight stinging sensation in his arm.

_Standing amongst the group, Ash tried to say something but was drowned out by the clanging sounds from the trap door. Daisy and Violet had stayed by their sister's side, holding her hand as they cried. Brock was standing as a look out; they didn't have much time. Gary was busily trying to stuff the bags with food so each person had something to survive off. Misty though was standing still; she looked at Ash blankly as though something was going to jump out of her at any moment._

"_I know we don't like the idea, but we need to split up. If we stay as a group and get caught then the war is over and we will lose. At least as separate groups we have a chance," Ash said as Brock turned to him, nodding in agreement._

"_The thing is though Ash that any chance of escaping as a four and two is not going to work. We know we can't take Lily's body and even if we could what can we do? If we get into a fight it will only slow us down," Gary said, joining the trio at the front of the store._

"_That is easy for you to say Gary; you've only lost your grandpa. They couldn't find the bodies remember?" Misty spat._

"_Don't get me wrong redhead; I know and I really do know what it's like to lose someone close to you. But we have to be practical here. Besides, we're running out of time here," he replied as Daisy and Violet joined the group._

_Handing out the bags to each person, Gary watched the trap door budge slightly. "Ash you're taking Misty; do whatever it takes to protect her. Brock takes Violet and I'll take Daisy with me. We'll try to meet up at in three days."_

_Brock looked at the body and sighed; looking to Daisy he nodded and the two headed and picked up Lily. Gary stood shocked. "Brock, are you insane?"_

"_Maybe but we can't leave her here," he said as he tripped over. His head landing on her chest, he paused and got back up. "We're going to head for Pewter; they haven't managed to block us off yet there and being the Gym leader they won't ask too many questions."_

_Gary nodded; grabbing a ball from his belt he tossed it to Brock. "Take Pidgeot as back up and go; I've got enough back up to be alright without her."_

_Holding the store door open for them, Ash watched Brock and Violet carry out the body; summoning Salamance and Pidgeot, Brock and Violet boarded Salamance, holding Lily tightly between them. With a gush of wind, the two Pokémon took off, leaving only a dust cloud behind them. Taking hold of the bags, the remainder of the group left the store. Calling out Charizard, Gary looked back to Ash who stood beside Misty._

"_You know how I promised not to end up on the list before you? Try to do the same for me Ash," Gary smiled, causing Ash to grin._

"_That has to be the nicest thing you've said to me in years Gary," he replied as Misty and Daisy embraced each other._

"_Well don't get too emotional on me Ash; I can't wipe away your tears," Gary laughed as Daisy came next to him._

"_I'll see you in three days then Gary."_

_Nodding, Gary jumped onto Charizard and helped Daisy up, securing her behind him before the large powerful wings took flight; flying off, Misty looked to Ash who could only watch on in silence._

"_It's time to go Misty."_

"Ash?" asked a gentle voice.

Startled, Ash tried to lash out only to find his hands securely held. Panting, he looked up at Misty who looked over him. "Are you ok? You were mumbling in your sleep," she said gently as she relaxed her grip on his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, removing his hands from her grasp.

He was still groggy from having woken up, but the smell of Misty was driving him mad. He had forgotten how wonderful she smelt to him; every inch of him was urging him to reach out and touch her, to feel the soft skin underneath his fingertips and taste the strawberry lips he longed for. But as she sat down next to him, he wanted nothing to do with her. Her very presence was making him feel all the pain and hurt he had buried a long time ago again. How she could do this and not notice was beyond Ash. Misty kept her gaze on the fire as Ash looked at the ground. He wanted to be far away right now; far away from the one person who kept hurting him.

"Ash, I need to tell you something," she said softly after the silence became too much.

Listening, Ash turned to her. Her gaze was still focussed on the ember flames. "I'm sorry Ash."

"What for?" he asked.

"This whole thing being your fault; I know it isn't but you're just so stubborn sometimes that it makes me want to punch you in the head for being an idiot," she muttered.

Ash smiled softly. "We're both stubborn Misty; neither of us would admit the other was right even if we wanted to."

"But I want to."

"There's no point now though Misty; we're here and we can only go on from here," Ash said as Misty turned to him.

"Ash; I need to know. What happened that night between you and May?"

Ash looked at her curiously. "I thought you made it pretty clear to me what happened."

"Well, I want to know what happened from your point of view. That way I can hate you if I have to."

Ash nodded; it made sense and maybe if he told her she might leave him alone to sleep in peace. "Well…"

_That night…two years ago_

_He could almost sense the victory was in his grasp. But as he took his seat again, he watched with dread as a brunette girl caught sight of him. He wanted to move away, but he had promised to wait for Misty to return. And there was the matter of the proposal to sort out. So it was with great reluctance that he stayed and watched as the girl took a seat next to him. Kissing him on both cheeks, Ash could smell the perfume she wore and nearly gagged; smelling like a musk he could not determine, he wanted nothing more than to leave and never see her again. But common courtesy dictated he stay._

"_Long time, no see Ashy," she said happily. There had to be a reason for why she was being nice to him; she was always blunt about what she was after._

"_What are you doing here May?" he asked coldly, hoping that the rudeness would put her off._

_Shocked, May seemed to grab at her heart like an actor who forgot to die. "This is the first time you have seen me in two years Ash and you're treating me like an enemy. I thought we were friends," May replied, only loud enough for nearby people to shoot Ash a look of anger._

"_I'm sorry," he replied through gritted teeth, "But it just seems strange that you would be here of all nights May."_

"_Strange? What do you mean by of all nights?"_

"_Don't worry."_

"_Well, I did come here hoping to find you Ash; I think about you all the time you know. All those wonderful times we had together…why don't you love me Ash?"_

"_May we've been through that; I can't love you like you love me May. You're my friend and that is all that can happen. But if you keep following me like this I'm not going to call you a friend anymore," Ash said as he took a sip of the drink again. The noise of rollercoaster rides drowned out the world around him. May was still looking down at the table, trying to think of something to say back. After what he had said, he hoped she would have the good grace to leave him alone._

"_Ash there is something I need to tell you," she whispered, causing him to lean in to hear her. "The past has opened once more and the fate of the world now hangs in the balance. Chosen before birth, the one will determine the destiny of the world, and you must find them."_

_Ash looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about? What fate?" he asked, the concern in his voice growing as another couple passed him by._

_But May was not listening; she had managed to get him close to her and the smell drove her wild. Intoxicated by his aroma, like an alcoholic with wine, she nearly fainted, but held on as Ash seemed to back away slightly from her. Smiling, she leant forward, her eyes closed and lip awaiting the pleasure and desire she so desperately craved._

_But there was nothing._

_Ash watched her open her eyes and blush. Feeling hot, Ash knew it was time to leave. He would grab Misty and they could spend the night in; it had been a while since they had spent some private time together. As he was about to move, May pointed out something. Looking around for whatever May had pointed too, he was trapped in the headlights as May grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him forward. Locking her lips onto his, she sucked and pulled at his, trying to keep him attached to her. His senses reacting after the initial shock, he pushed himself off her and looked back._

_Standing with her phone in one hand, Ash could see Misty. For one moment in time he thought the world had frozen; no one moved as he locked eyes with her. What he saw was not hurt; he could see her heart breaking in two at sight of him and May. In this moment he wanted to say something; he wanted to run to her, scream out to her that it was not what it looked like, that he still loved her and that May had tricked him. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close._

_But as the moment passed, Ash could see the first of her tears leave her eyes and thunder off. He mimicked her and ran after her, leaving a bemused May behind. She could die for all he cared; but he had to find Misty. She already had the advantage, but he had to find her. He hadn't admitted often but the truth would always run true; he loved Misty._

Misty held back her tears as he finished. Her heart was pumping harder than before but she finally knew. Ash hadn't meant for anything to happen; he had wanted to apologise and tell her and she had run before she had a chance.

"Ash…I didn't know," she stammered.

Ash looked back towards the ground and shut his eyes. "I know; I wanted to give you the world if I could change that one moment Misty. Damn; that one moment has stretched into two years now," he muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference back then Misty?"

Looking away, Misty felt ashamed. It wouldn't have made an ounce of difference because she would not have believed him. She had ruined something wonderful in her life; and she was missing it every day. Ash put an arm around her as she cried, pulling her in tightly to him. Resting her head on his chest, Misty cried; regret, hurt and misery flooded her mind. She could not help the tears flowing. They had waited so long and she had shut them away for too long. She had loved Ash and she had broken it. Ash held her gently; Misty tried to wipe away the tears and stop.

"Let it all out Misty," he said gently.

At his words she broke again. For a while the two remained still, the only sounds coming from Misty as she sobbed uncontrollably. Over time she regained some control of her crying and began to stifle it. Ash ran his hand through her hair, whispering gently that everything would be alright. She wanted to believe him; remaining in his arms, she looked up at him. Smiling gently, Ash held her close. For the first time in a long time, Misty felt secure and safe in his arms; the world could attack her but for now she was never going to leave him.

**BH**

Sitting at his bench with the tattered lab cloak, the old man grinned at the last of the test results appearing on the screen. The Magmar had outperformed itself once again; melting through the ice barrier at record pace was another stroke of genius on his own behalf. The constant practice had payed off for them both; at least now he wouldn't have to kill the pathetic creature for incompetence. The whirring of the machines around him kept him focused, kept him steady and kept him going through his work. He rarely slept anymore; a few hours here and there did the trick. But as he grabbed the paper in front of him, he marvelled at the effort and dedication that was finally paying off.

The room itself was large; housing sixteen fluid tanks to the left of his desk, he could see the front perfectly. He had requested for safety reasons that the room be insulated and was glad with the result; stainless and almost completely heat proof metal shielding surrounded the walls of the room, keeping it cool and dark. Perfect for what he did. Behind him housed the experiments; shelves and rows of pokéballs stretched on nearly as far as the eye could see, each one containing a modified or soon to be changed Pokémon, each waiting to do his bidding. And to his right was his crowning glory; shelved amongst the various laboratory tables was vial that contained his most brilliant work.

Still knee deep in paper work, he nearly ignored the door opened in front of him, revealing his old friend. Sipping the coffee from in front of his paper work, he smiled at the thought of Giovanni being intimidated by him. The desk lamp cast shadows against the walls of the room, with the pale green liquid tanks giving off the only other light. Standing in front of him, Giovanni paused, waiting for the old man to finish his work.

"I thought I made it clear to you that I would show you the results once I had checked them," the old man grimaced as he took another sip of the drink.

"You did Doctor, but there is something more pressing at hand than the results of your latest escapade."

Looking up, the Doctor removed his glasses. "What are you implying Giovanni?"

"I am merely stating the fact that the boy has once again managed to elude capture. And what's more he has the girl with him. Now I am not a genius, but I am not an idiot; if you are determined to have this boy suffer, I suggest you start using the Pokémon I have captured for you," Giovanni said sternly.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Hardly; I am merely giving you an incentive to unleash the true horror of your creations."

The Doctor looked at him and sighed. "I suppose you could be right my old friend; my pets have been trapped up for too long. But there is something I would like to know; was there any gems found while the raid on the Cerulean Gym took place?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why would you ask that?"

"Just curiosity my friend; simple and unbridled curiosity. I shall send out the dogs before dawn."

Giovanni nodded and took his leave. "Very well Doctor."

Closing the door behind him, the old man got up and headed to the tanks. Connected to the ceiling above and storing all nutrients and chemicals the animals required, the fluid tanks were for the moment empty. But sitting at the base of the tanks was a clear storage area, containing five pokéballs, each marked with a single back mark across the top of the ball. Where normal balls were red on top and white below, these specially modified balls were a deep blue on top and silver below. Grabbing a hold of the five balls, he carried them to the desk and grabbed a hold of the remote behind his paper.

Pressing it, he began to vanish from view as the floor below him lowered itself down to the bottom level. Narrow and dark, this single elevator shaft opened up to the outside immediately, making it easier to avoid detection by Special Forces. Coming to a halt, the steel cage doors opened up before him, revealing the night time sky and cool breeze. For the lack of time he spent outside, the old man felt remarkably fit regardless. The breeze intensified as he summoned the Pokémon before him.

Four Growlithes, each one tainted by the drug he had developed appeared before him, while a larger and more threatening beast lurked behind the four pups. Dark crimson eyes looked at him anxiously, their mouths salivating at the prospect of an easy meal. The old man flexed himself gently before addressing the five monsters.

"It would seem that your time has come my servants. You are track down and find the boy known as Ash Ketchum. There should be a girl with him; she is to be brought back by any means possible. She must come back alive."

The dogs growled angrily; they wanted to attack the old man, but months of shock therapy taught them otherwise. They had to obey him, and they would obey him.

"As for the boy," the old man said, causing the largest dog to perk up and listen intently, "You may do as you please. Make sure he suffers."

The largest dog grinned evilly; licking his lips, he let out a blood curling roar before breaking into a sprint amongst the forest trees. Followed in tow by the four smaller dogs, the Doctor watched with pleasure as they vanished from sight. His pets were out and were in need of a feed. Soon Ash Ketchum would come face to face with the true terror of his nightmares and soon the girl would be in his procession. The hunt was on.


	9. Chapter VII: Rebuilding

**Broken Hearts**

A Pokémon FanFic

By Destiny & Fate United

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and do not claim to own any of the characters or Pokémon that belong the Pokémon franchise.

**Chapter VII: Rebuilding**

Still counting his blessings and fair amount of luck, Gary Oak lay himself down happily on top of the bed. Still decked out in his gear, he hadn't bothered to remove it yet. He would eventually, but for now he would rather spend his time alone. But having Daisy for company hindered any plans and desires for solitude. As far as Team Rocket were aware, they needed to collect all the Cerulean sisters; in keeping with his promise to Ash, he had to protect her, until they could get to the safe house. And it wasn't the worst pairing he could have thought of.

He and Misty had been friends at the best of time. It wasn't to say that they were going to be best friends, but they had a mutual understanding and respect of each other, even if he did cross it at times. To be honest, he was glad Ash had taken her instead of him. He had an inkling she would be a handful regardless, but having witnessed her sister's death and the look of revenge growing in her eyes before he had left the two alone, he was starting to count himself lucky. Sitting up, his head felt the sudden rush of blood cloud his vision, making it hard to watch Daisy walk into the room.

How she moved him every time he saw her. They had been together, long ago. But that time now felt ancient, like a carving into his mind that was no longer his own. He had loved her; her hair, her eyes, her slender legs, and her delicate soft touch upon his skin and the scent of desire. He could not help but admire her even now; time had only increased her beauty. But he couldn't do this. He tried to look away, but something inside him caught a hold of his mind. The same thing that now wanted to explode with desire and forgotten love.

"What are you looking at?" she smiled hesitantly towards him, snapping Gary out of his daydream.

"Nothing; blood rush," he muttered, deciding to stand up.

Still hungry, he made his way to the mini bar near the television. He was impressed by the quality he had received, especially since it was a Pokémon centre. The room was large enough without being huge; comprising of a bedroom with a television and mini bar fridge, the bathroom was off on a door to the right, also a welcome change to the last few days. But as he made to remove a bar from the fridge, he couldn't help but feel intoxicated by her presence. This wasn't right. _What are you doing Oak? Get a grip,_ he sternly told himself, but it was too much. Did she really still have this kind of effect on him after all these years? Did she realise what she was doing to him?

Muttering something to excuse himself, he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. It had been a few days since he had showered and it was starting to show; inspecting the dirt and muck in his hair in the mirror, he removed his shirt and gagged slightly. Apparently body odour didn't stop when he hadn't showered for a few days. Removing his clothing, he tentatively stepped into the shower and turned it on. He couldn't believe that she could still make him so excited though; turning it to cold, he clenched his teeth and let it run over him, slowing removing the pressure he felt.

Cold, then warming to a comfortable temperature, Gary began to wash away the dirt his body had collected over the last few days. It was something new to his senses; running water over his entire body felt intoxicating, as if his whole body was covered by a blanket, wrapping itself around him tightly and warmly. A knock from the door snapped him out of his pleasant thoughts. Pausing slightly, Gary wiped his face and turned the shower off. Hastily drying himself and placing the towel around himself, he opened the door and looked around. Sitting on his bed, Daisy looked at him, the girl's face sunken and pale. He could almost feel himself breaking in front of her; carefully placing himself next to her, he was now wishing that Ash had taken her instead of Misty. He hated being emotional; especially when Misty was a tom boy and her sisters were the exact opposite.

For a while they said nothing; Gary had preferred to change before having to talk with her, and nearly did so before he felt a hand from Daisy grab a hold of him as he tried to leave the bed. Tears were still streaking down her face, dripping down slowly onto her shirt.

"Daisy, I need to go change," he said softly.

"Please; stay," she mumbled, looking him in the eye.

"I only need to change Daisy; I won't be long," he muttered, her grip loosening.

"It's her isn't it?" Daisy mumbled her words lost in her tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about Daisy."

"We both know who; how is she these days? I suppose you like them younger anyway."

Gary sighed and resumed his vacant spot. Taking Daisy's hand into his own, Gary looked at her, trying in to sound calm and gentle when he spoke.

"Daisy you know we were one before; we can't though. As much as I would love to take your mind off your sister and relieve the tension you feel, I can't do that. I promised her and I plan to keep it."

"She won't know about it; I swear I'll never tell anyone. She would never have to know-"

"But I would Daisy. How could I lie to her?" he stuttered, trying to keep himself together.

Daisy could see him begin to breathe more deeply; she had known a wonderful young man before, but what stood before now was more than a wonderful young man. His hand escaping hers, Daisy waited as Gary moved to the bathroom and changed. She hadn't meant to do this to him; every thought was moving back to Lily and her smile. It flowed again from her; it wasn't fair. She was the leader of the group, the sister all of them loved. It was too soon. Slamming her fist into the bed over and over again, Daisy began screaming. She hated them; she hated everything that had happened, all those people who had hurt her and she hated the memory of her sister.

A soft touch on her shoulders made her stop; turning, her eyes came upon Gary and shut themselves again. Tears continued to flow down her face as Gary held her tightly, not saying anything but letting her cry onto him.

**BH**

"I'll let you know once I've checked them Dennis. I'll see you tomorrow then," Brock waved, watching the older man leave happily with his Geodude.

He had been back in the city for only a day. Closing the doors to the Gym for the day, he meandered his way towards the separate room he had put aside for Violet. His body ached and mind cried out for rest; his own mind was still racing as to what they would do next. The meeting spot had been organised well beforehand in case anything should happen. Brock could only pray they would be able to get there alive. The door opened slowly in front of him; Violet peered out and beckoned him inside. She was a wreck and Brock noticed how she kept her eyes focused solely on her sister, never deviating for a second. He sat down in the small room and placed his head into his hands. He was nearly beyond exhaustion.

But as he looked at Lily lying peacefully on the bed before him, he couldn't help but pause and think…

_Gary had been right to suggest they split up; it was the only logical way to protect everyone. One slip from either of them and everyone would fall; at least separate they all stood the same chance. He was already on his way to the body when he heard Gary say something about him being insane. Mumbling back that he could be, he tripped. A stray can had been the cause for his fall; but as he fell, he could only watch himself outstretch his hands for Lily, trying desperately to break his fall. But he couldn't stop it completely._

_Landing hands first, Brock hit the ground hard, his head aiming for Lily's chest. He couldn't move away from it; he didn't want to land there. Gone in a second, his head rested there for a split second and he heard something. The world around him seemed silent, forgotten and still. From his ears his mind slowly registered something. But he couldn't believe it; in her chest, Brock heard a faint thump. He thought it was a trick of his mind, but hearing the faint thump again, Brock was in no doubt. She was alive…_

"Violet," he muttered, causing her to shake and stare at him blankly.

Brock stood up and walked towards her. He touched her shoulder and nodded. Hesitantly and slowly, Violet sighed and left the room. Brock heard a small click before turning his attention back to Lily. He was sure his girlfriend would be concerned, but since she had broken up with him three hours ago, he could not really care. Lying on the bed, Lily remained hooked to the wires and tubes on her body, each one trying to keep her alive and steady. Having managed to convince the Joy to allow him to borrow the medical gear, he was still trying to think of how to move her without being seen.

Three days would not be enough for Lily to heal. If she was to stand a full chance of recovering and returning to the world around her, Brock figured it would take at least a couple of weeks if not longer. But his heart knew she was not going to pull through without help. Taking Violet's seat, he pulled out his small note book from his left pocket and opened it. They had agreed on one spot; Bill's cottage. Everyone knew the man had gone insane and disappeared long ago, but the house itself was never put up for sale. Everyone feared the legend that sprung around it, spread helpfully by Ash and himself. In truth it provided a stable and safe hideaway for the trio.

In reality it was also a huge risk. People always noticed if someone made their way towards the cottage long before they could even arrive. Silently, he closed the note book and resumed his watching closely of Lily. He would have to leave Violet here. There was no other way. He could provide the Gym with the strongest defences possible, but that was all he could guarantee. The town trusted him and would only support him. They had trusted the Resistance only after he promised they would only be here to keep peace. After the Team Rocket attacks, they had welcomed them carefully as they fought off and kept the Rockets at bay for the mean time. But after all his attempts to keep them together, Brock knew that this would be out of his hands.

**BH**

Ash yawned; Pikachu atop his shoulder, he continued his gentle easy pace through the forest grove. Followed closely in tail by Misty, he had wished that the night was slightly warmer for their journey. He would have preferred to have flown to Bill's cottage, but decided against it. He knew they would be after Misty and the easiest way to have spotted them would have been to travel by air. So as he trudged through the thickening grass and nervous eyes of the Pokémon around him, he could not help but yawn at the time of night. He had never really been nocturnal, and was now beginning to understand the difficulties of travelling at night, predominantly when there was minimal light from the moon above them.

"How much further do we have to go?" Misty asked after travelling for a few hours.

Ash grimaced at the thought; retrieving the map for him, Pikachu held it out for him in his mouth, letting go as Ash took it and unfolded the contents. At best they were a few kilometres out from the cottage, providing they could travel by sea or air to it. But looking at the path they may have to take worried him. Climbing sides of mountains didn't worry him, it was what they hid and held that concerned him greatly. Feeling her presence beside him, he looked to her and saw her rubbing her weary eyes. She had struggled lately with sleeping during the day.

"Which way are we heading?" she whispered, still afraid of any potentially harmful bug Pokémon planning to attack her.

"North still hopefully; I'm not sure if we should divert and aim for the ocean first or risk trailing through the forest."

He could see her eyes light up at the prospect of swimming rather than travelling through the forest. Ash grinned; he still remembered the first time he had caught Caterpie and watched fondly as Misty freaked out and tried to convince him to keep it away from her. The breeze seemed to pick up slightly around him, picking up on Pikachu's twitching ears. Cautiously, he peered to the bushes to his right and waited a second before turning back to a slightly startled Misty.

"I think we should go for the-" But the remaining words never left his mouth as from behind them a roar echoed out deeply into the night sky; hustling and gracefully jumping to the front of them, four Growlithes, each one tainted with some form of drug stood before Ash, teeth baring and eyes radiating venom towards them. They barked, growled and scratched the ground, causing Misty to hide behind Ash. Their coats were not traditional orange and black; their stripes had morphed to a blood red, and the orange had become a terrible shade of black. Ash felt his heart ache at the sight of these monsters; they had been tormented and tainted. He didn't feel scared of them though; he had fought much harder opponents.

"We'll be fine Mist," he mumbled. But as the last of the figures came up behind the Growlithes, Ash felt his stomach drop and heart begin to race. Towering above the four pups in comparison, this large canine was a step above them. His coat glowed in the minimal light from above and his eyes crimson as he clenched his fangs into one of the younger pups. Biting down hard and into it, thick dark ooze began to weep from the pup, its cry doing nothing to absolve it of its fate. As one, the remaining pups joined in, causing Ash to grow pale. He could feel Misty avert her eyes from the scene as she huddled behind him more so. He had to go; they all did.

Grabbing her hand, he darted off with her into the bushes once more. Heart racing, head pulsating, Ash hoped they would take their time eating. For a few minutes he thought he was safe, but after coming to another small clearing, he felt the eyes of the monsters on him. Stopping, Ash watched as his closest buddy dropped to the ground, his cheeks sparking as the hideous canine jumped from the trees. With a roar to equal any, the large Arcanine bared its teeth at the trainers. Misty gripped him tightly, causing Ash to feel the fear begin grip him. Even if he wanted to run, Misty could only keep up for so long; getting to the ocean in time was nearly out the question. These monsters were fast and would more than likely cut them off before they could even begin to smell the ocean scent. Rain began to splatter down upon them, the thunder rolling loudly above them.

"Pikachu," he muttered as the three remaining smaller canines joined the larger dog. Their teeth showing the remains of the pup, he gulped down what saliva was in his mouth as they ran for the trainers. "Thunderbolt!"

**BH**

**A/N: First update for the new year. It's going to be short this time for the sake of allowing more time to build in the next chapter. I would like to know if you the reader would rather shorter or longer chapters? Please review; I really do appreciate the time you take to read the story, but it would make it easier to work knowing people are enjoying it or hating it. Just something to let me know what you think does make it easier to work with the story. Until next time.**


End file.
